Las hazañas del capitán Kirkland
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: "Todo empezó a ponerse más movidito cuando le ofrecí viajar conmigo con una condición; no pisar Alemania. No sé qué recuerdos tendrá de su tierra natal, pero por ahora eso no me interesa. Yo quiero ese tesoro perdido, y lo tendré cueste lo que cueste."
1. Chapter 1

Era un solitario, un rebelde que escapaba de las leyes terrestres y sólo se acercaba a la tierra civilizada para pasarse pos tabernas y burdeles, las cuales podía pagar a duras penas dado al poco oro que poseía, por lo que siempre era echado a patadas o incluso agredido por no poder pagar esas deudas. Tenía la costumbre de atracar en cierto puerto de cierto pueblo marítimo inglés para recargar provisiones y demás y, ya que estaba ahí, visitar a un amigo que trabajaba en una taberna.

El capitán Kirkland se dejó caer por aquella poco iluminada taberna llena de humo, para tomar algún trago y visitar al susodicho amigo, Ludwig. Era un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, con unos claros ojos azules y una mirada de misterio. Tenía un semblante frío y no solía relacionarse con la gente, pero con Arthur era distinto. No es que se abriera mucho a él, pero hablaba con él y lo miraba cuando mantenían una charla.

-¿Qué hay?- el lobo de mar entró tranquilamente y tomó su asiento frente a la barra, como siempre.

-Arthur, ¿Qué tal?- le saludó el otro. -¿Has navegado por algún sitio interesante desde la última vez que nos vimos? Ahora te traigo lo de siempre.- se agachó para buscar las bebidas.

-Pues nada, sólo he navegado por recovecos raros, como siempre. No he encontrado nada interesante, como mucho una pequeña isla desierta, pero no había absolutamente nada.- se quitó el sombrero dejándolo a su lado mientras se cogía la parte superior del puente de la nariz con dos dedos de su mano derecha y cerró los ojos.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de encontrar tesoros e islas desconocidas.- le sirvió el ron y se lo puso en frente mientras miraba su expresión seria y serena.

-Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de encontrar oro, que me hace falta y siempre estoy justo.- apartó la mano y abrió los ojos para coger la jarra. -¿Y tú? ¿No te aburres siempre en el mismo sitio? ¿No echas de menos Alemania? Me dijiste que eras de ahí.-

Salió de su trance. –Ah, esto… bueno, me vine aquí porque quise, así que estoy bien. Pero sí, echo de menos mi tierra natal.- se quedó con la mirada perdida.

-Si quieres podemos ir algún día.- le dio un sorbo al ron. –Nunca he probado a ir desde Reino Unido hasta Alemania. Puede que haya algo que merezca la pena en el viaje.-

Se emocionó un poco al oír esto, pero lo ocultó. –Me gustaría, pero no es realmente necesario.-

-Mira que negarte a ir con el capitán Kirkland… cuántos querrían.- le dio un sorbo intenso a su jarra. En realidad, esto no era cierto. El capitán Kirkland no era capitán, sólo era un loco llamado Arthur que poseía un pequeño barco y nadie tomaba en serio, por ello no conseguía tripulación, aunque tampoco le hacía tanta falta.

-A Alemania no, pero quizá ir a sitios desconocidos…- dijo el fornido pensativo apoyándose en la barra con la mirada perdida. –Pero creo que me dijiste que estabas bien sólo, ¿no?-

-Pero por llevar un tripulante conmigo no me va a pasar nada.- a decir verdad y a pesar de su orgullo y vanidad, Arthur era un hombre solitario, pero sólo aguantaba la soledad hasta un punto concreto. Se le hacía muy pesado estar en un trozo de madera rodeado de agua y peces y no tener nadie con quien hablar o interactuar. –Zarparé en dos días, así que piénsatelo.-

-Yo iría, lo digo en serio.- dijo apartándose y cogiendo un barril en el que sentarse. –Pero tengo que hacerme cargo de la taberna, que es lo único que me da de comer.- se sentó.

-Pues escápate.- se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que también se acercara. –Te contaré un secreto.- le despertó la curiosidad y el ojiazul se acercó a él. –Hace tiempo oí una leyenda sobre un tesoro en una isla del Norte.- le murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Del Norte?- repitió el tabernero dubitativo. -¿Del Norte de qué? Quiero decir, puede ser del Norte del país, del Norte del pueblo, del Norte de cualquier otro país.-

-Mierda, Ludwig, pues al Norte de aquí. Si no, hubieran especificado. Y baja la voz, joder.- se acercó a él molesto.

-Lo siento, pero es cierto lo que he dicho.- dijo tratando de imitar su volumen. -¿Tiene alguna distinción esa isla?-

-Bueno, creo que oí que vivían indígenas.- le respondió. –La leyenda dice que les ayudaron a no sé qué y ellos les agradecieron con oro y joyas. Oro y joyas, Ludwig, con eso podrías dejar de trabajar y yo comprarme un barco mejor.-

-Pero es una leyenda, quizá no es verdad.- se apartó suspirando.

-Puede ser tan cierta como lo falsa que crees que es.- volvió a su sitio y se acabó el ron. –Quizá no es esa isla con indígenas y es una isla desierta con una mina de oro o vete a saber el qué. ¿Irás o qué?-

-Tengo que pensármelo. Puedo perder mi trabajo y no es plan, pero si encontráramos oro...- se quedó pensativo mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Tú verás.- apuró la jarra de ron. –Tienes dos días para pensarlo.- se levantó y le dejó un par de piezas de oro.

Asintió. Contó las piezas de oro y alzó la mirada hacia él. –Aquí no hay suficiente dinero.- le dijo tras acabar de contarlo.

-Bah, ya te lo devolveré, seguro que no falta tanto.- se dio la vuelta tras ponerse su sombrero para salir del local. –Puede que luego me pase por tu casa. Hasta entonces.-

-Un momento.- sacó un pequeño papel y una pluma en la que escribió su dirección con la mejor y legible caligrafía posible. –Aquí está la dirección de la posada donde me hospedo y el número de habitación.-

Lo cogió y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de leerlo, pues lo único que sabía leer sin dificultades eran mapas. –Bien, me pasaré por la mañana, dentro de dos días.-

-Claro.- suspiró y guardó la cantidad que le dio mientras él salía. –Hasta mañana.- sonrió bobamente pensando aún en lo que le dijo. –Arthur…- se dijo en voz baja aprovechando la soledad nocturna que le brindaba la taberna ya altas horas de la noche y en día laboral de semana. –Me alegro que no hallas cambiado ni un ápice. Tan soñador como siempre y tan ingenuo para estas cosas…-


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos días pasaron y tal y como prometió, el capitán fue a visitar a su amigo. Hoy era su día libre, por lo que la taberna estaba cerrada y Ludwig estaría en su habitación de la posada donde llevaba viviendo desde que lo conoció, la cual parecía que no iba a abandonar. Ese día iba vestido de una forma más decente: Llevaba una camisa blanca hinchada, unos pantalones ceñidos que le hacían una buena figura y calzaba también unas botas de cuero. Cabe destacar que toda esta ropa y la mayoría de la que poseía no eran otra cosa más que botines que robaba al infiltrarse en casas, pues aún no había atacado barcos. Sabía que si lo hacía llevaría las de perder pero "no por ser débil, si no por su falta de experiencia" se decía a sí mismo consolándose, y resultaba ser cierto. Puede que no fuera de los mejores piratas, pero si aprendía bien el oficio podría llegar a ser uno bastante popular e incluso temido.

Entró al recibidor de la posada y tocó la campanilla que había sobre el mostrador. Rápidamente, una joven con gafas y dos coletas sobre su cabeza salió a atenderle.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?- le preguntó educadamente la joven algo apurada mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

Arthur se le quedó embobado mirándola. –Uhmm… ¿trabaja en la posada?- le sonrió levemente mientras su mirada se dirigía a sus pechos.

-Pues… sí.- le respondió sonriendo sin percatarse de la mirada de su cliente. –Trabajo aquí desde hace poco, ¿sabe?- le sonrió inocentemente.

-Y… ¿hace alguna otra clase de trabajo?- le guiñó el ojo. –Ya sabe… ¿trabaja de noche?- rió levemente.

-¿Q-qué?- se ruborizó indignada. –¡P-por supuesto que no!- respondió enfadada. -¡Si ha venido a buscar sexo este no es su lugar!- se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo por la puerta por la que había salido.

Justo en ese momento, Ludwig bajaba por las escaleras y se encontró la llamativa escena. Arthur miraba embobado el trasero de la joven; ella volvía a su habitación, que estaba tras el mostrador; y él, por su parte, miraba babeando lo bien que le sentaban esos ajustados pantalones a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-Arthur.- se acercó a él tratando de desviar la mirada pero, ¿cómo iba a apartarla viendo a un hombre tan atractivo vistiendo esa ropa? Y para rematar la faena, llevaba la camisa entreabierta. -¿Qué haces?-

Miró molesto por última vez a la joven y le hizo una mueca de desprecio con la cara. –Vine porque dentro de nada zarparé y te ofrecí venir conmigo, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.-

-Oye.- desvió el tema. -¿Quién es esa monada con gafas?- rió refiriéndose a la posadera.

-¿Alice?- le preguntó el otro. –Es la hija de la posadera. Cuando su madre no está, es ella la que se encarga de gestionarla.-

-¿Tiene ya novio?-

-Uhmm… pues no sé, sólo hablo lo justo con ella.- respondió temiéndose lo peor. -¿Te gusta?-

-¿Me gusta?- rió. -¿Pero no has visto ese cuerpecillo tan perfecto y el culo que se gasta? Por no hablar de los pechos que le hace el vestido.- rió de nuevo. –Sólo es recordarlo y… madre mía, si lo llego a saber me vengo a vivir aquí antes.-

-Ya bueno…- los celos empezaron a invadirle. –En cuanto a mi respuesta…- se quedó callado tratando de sacarle algún interés al otro.

-¿Vendrás?- se sacó el tema de Alice de la cabeza, pero no lo apartó del todo.

-Claro.- asintió seriamente pero sonriendo en su interior. Si algo se le daba bien, era ocultar sus emociones. –Pero recuerdas que tengo trabajo, ¿no?-

-Sí, y comprendo si no quieres venir, pero quedarse en un sitio fijo y con esa rutina es tan aburrido.- se apoyó en el mostrador.

-No lo digo por eso.- se acercó a él. –Mi jefe me puso una condición si no encontraba el botín que me prometiste y luego le prometí yo. Me dijo "Seguro que volverás suplicándome de rodillas trabajar de nuevo y no creas que aceptaré así sin más, pero si me traes el único lingote de oro que encuentras, serás bienvenido de nuevo", me dijo.-

Arthur empezó a reír en alto. –Estúpido gilipollas. ¿Cree que no encontraremos esa mierda? Vamos a encontrar un puto tesoro de millones de lingotes de oro y piedras preciosas. Le meteré un diamante por el culo y ya dirá si encontraste tesoros o no.-

Rió levemente. –Entonces, ¿me prometes que lo encontraremos?-

-Por favor.- rió en un tono orgulloso.-Por supuesto que sí. Ya me encargaré yo de hablar con ese retrasado.-

-¿Y si no encontramos nada?- replicó.

-Joder, Lud, si no encontramos nada… no sé…- se quedó pensativo. –Supongo que me matarás, así que no puedo hacer nada.- dijo serio.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso, bobo?- le dio un impulso de abrazarle, pero se retuvo. –Iré contigo y punto, pase lo que pase.-

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero arruinarte tu actual vida…- le miró a los ojos.

-Segurísimo. Ahora ve a preparar tu barco para zarpar, que ya iré yo.- volvió a arriba a por sus maletas y demás equipaje, cargado de lo más básico y dinero.

-Claro. No tardes, ¿eh?- salió de la posada para dirigirse hacia su querido navío.

Tras media hora, Ludwig apareció por el puerto, subió a bordo del barco de su amigo y lo buscó. Lo encontró en el camarote que funcionaba a modo de dormitorio, que contenía una cama y un escritorio bastante viejo. Sobre él había varios mapas, algunas monedas de oro, plumas, botes de tinta y una brújula. El joven pirata se encontraba limpiando y ordenando todo un poco algo apurado para tratar de darle una buena impresión, pero parecía que nunca iba a acabar dado al gran desorden y caos.

-¿Te echo una mano?- Ludwig se acercó a él tras dejar su equipaje en el suelo.

-No.- cogió todos los mapas desordenados y se dispuso a llevarlos a un armario empotrado en la pared que había al otro lado de la habitación, pero se le cayeron todos al suelo por el camino. Se dispuso a agacharse y recogerlo, topándose con la gran mano de Ludwig, quien insistió en recoger los mapas y demás apuntes y documentos navales.

-Ya me encargo yo de esto.- dijo mientras miraba los documentos por encima antes de apilarlos uno sobre otro, haciendo un taco de folios arrugados y desgastados.

Suspiró. –Supongo que está bien.- se levantó. –Al fin y al cabo, tendrás que echarme una mano mientras estás aquí.-

-Claro, a mi no me importa.- enrolló los mapas con una fina tira de hilo para que no se separaran o cayeran.

-Ahora te traigo un cepillo y una fregona. Eso sí, no te emociones que te ayudaré yo a limpiar, señor maniático.- rió mientras salía afuera.

Les costó toda la mañana entera acabar de limpiar el camarote y recogerlo, pero la verdad es que quedó como los chorros del oro y Ludwig quedó bastante satisfecho con su trabajo mientras admiraba meticulosamente el hecho de no haberse dejado una mota de polvo por muy pequeña que fuere. Arthur sólo le miraba sorprendido de que le gustara tanto limpiar. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien al que le gustaba limpiar, y encima siendo varón.

Tras esto, los dos fueron a preparar el barco para zarpar. Arthur fue a la popa para desatar la cuerda que unía a su barco con el puerto y recogió el ancla con ayuda de Ludwig, dado que gracias a su fuerza y musculatura le costaría mucho menos de lo normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sin ataduras a tierra firme, los dos se dirigieron hacia el timón, el cual Arthur agarró firmemente mientras sacaba uno de los mapas que cogió en su cuarto de su bolsillo.

-La isla debe estar por aquí.- le señaló a Ludwig con el dedo. -¿Sabes conducir un barco?- El otro rubio negó con la cabeza mientras miraba curioso el mapa y la ruta trazada. Parecía que Arthur ya lo tenía todo planeado y estudiado desde hace tiempo. -Me lo suponía.- suspiró. –Supongo que deberemos parar por las noches para descansar.-

-¿Y si me enseñas?- le miró directamente a los ojos tras apartarlos del mapa.

-Bueno, sería útil.- se ruborizó al tenerlo tan cerca y mirándole a los ojos. Estaba casi sobre su hombro. –Pero esto es difícil de manejar y se tarda en cogerle el truco, lo creas o no.-

-Lo entiendo.- se fue apartando de él. –Pero no sólo quiero limpiar, quiero ayudarte en lo máximo posible.-

-Vaya… gracias.- volvió a ruborizarse. Era la primera vez que alguien deseaba ayudarle a cambio de nada aunque si por algo iba con él, sería por el tesoro… o eso era lo que el joven y autoproclamado pirata pensaba. –Hoy estaremos todo el día en la mar. Atracaremos en una isla por la noche y descansaremos. Por la mañana nos despertaremos temprano y empezaremos con tus clases, ¿qué te parece? Ah, también te ayudaré a limpiar.-

-Ah… gracias, pero lo de limpiar no hace falta.- sonrió levemente. –Con ayudarte a llegar a la isla me basta.-

-Ah, ya lo pillo.- rió. –El monje nos ha salido avaricioso.- le miró.-Quieres el tesoro, ¿eh? Me traicionarás cuando lleguemos y me quitarás mi botín. Puede que hasta me abandones en la isla y esos indígenas me coman.- dijo poniendo en manifiesto lo que en realidad pensaba.

Al fornido se le abrían los ojos con cada frase exagerada que decía. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él sólo iba con él por estar los dos solos en alta mar, pero claro, si le llegara a decir algo como eso lo repudiaría. –No digas estupideces.- le miraba a los ojos. –Yo nunca haré eso. Si estoy contigo es porque quise pasar una larga y animada temporada llena de aventuras con mi amigo. Te dejaré a ti repartir el botín, sólo te pido que me des lo necesario para que mi jefe me vuelva a aceptar en el trabajo si no me das lo suficiente como para no trabajar en una temporada.-

-Pues claro que te daré lo suficiente, idiota.-giró el timón mientras miraba el mapa. –Eres una de las pocas personas que me trata con respeto a cambio de nada, o al menos una pequeña cantidad del tesoro, así que he de pagártelo.- se ruborizó dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de amistad hacia el alemán. –Q-quiero decir que eres un buen amigo y te aprecio, ¿eh? Pero tengo muchos más amigos.- rió nervioso. Sabía que lo que decía era una completa mentira.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Ludwig aumentó un poco más que de costumbre. –Muchísimas gracias, Arthur. Tú también eres un buen amigo y fuiste el único que se abrió a un extranjero como yo que aún no dominaba mucho el inglés.-

-No hay de qué, hombre. Tú eres tabernero, así que le tenía que contar a alguien las penas mientras las ahogaba en ron.- rió. –Y a mí no me importa con quien hablo o de qué mientras estoy borracho.-

-Entonces, ¿hablaste conmigo sólo por desahogarte?- se molestó un poco, pero lo ocultó con su serio semblante, como siempre.

-Sinceramente, sí.- le miró. –Pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres un buen tipo, así que supongo que me he ido encariñando contigo, por así decirlo.- volvió a mirar al horizonte mientras movía el timón.

-Pues gracias… supongo...- le dedicó una leve sonrisa aliviada tras escuchar lo último ignorando un poco más lo primero. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- cambió de tema sintiéndose culpable por hablarle y molestarle mientras conducía.

-Por ahora, estate calladito y disfruta por ahora de las vistas que hay, porque muy pronto las aborrecerás.- rió mientras miraba los mapas.

-¿Tanto tiempo estaremos en la mar?-

-Exactamente no lo sé, pero es que esa isla no tiene una ubicación concreta, así que lo más probable es que nos cueste encontrarla.- volvía a mirar al frente.

-¿Más de un mes?- miraba hacia donde él, pero sólo veía agua y agua y… más agua. No había absolutamente nada que distinguiera por donde pasaban, aunque quizá Arthur sí que lo hacía.

-Probablemente.- le respondió. –Pero si nos quedamos sin provisiones o surge algún problema, tendremos que ir a tierra firme. Aunque lo dudo, este barco, aunque no lo parezca, es bastante resistente. Al fin y al cabo, es el barco del capitán Kirkland.- rió.

Ludwig rió levemente mientras le miraba. Se le hacía tan atractivo verlo mirando fijamente hacia el frente con una sonrisa... -¿Y de dónde salió este barco? ¿Dónde lo compraste u obtuviste?- Arthur no contestó, se limitó a mirar los mapas y hacia dónde señalaba la brújula mientras regulaba el timón en la dirección deseada. Fue cuando el ojiazul se percató de lo que le dijo sobre quedarse callado. –Creo que hablo mucho, lo siento…- miraba hacia el mar con él.

-No, no.- rió. –Es que estoy viendo aquí una cosa...- se acercó al mapa. –Pero es ningún problema.- le sonrió. –Este barco lo construyó mi padre. Mi madre me contó que desde que yo era un querubín él trabajaba en sus ratos libres construyéndolo con cualquier amigo que le brindara ayuda gratuita.-

-¿Era astillero, entonces?- preguntó el alemán tras derretirse con la sonrisa que le dedicó su amigo.

Asintió. –Pero aún así, éramos muy pobres. Mi padre trabajaba hasta bien entrada la noche, y había días festivos en los que trabajaba también, por eso tardó muchísimos años en construir este barco. Su sueño era viajar por el Océano Atlántico en busca de algún botín que nos sacara de pobres, pero murió poco después de acabar y mi madre tuvo que ejercer la prostitución para poder mantenerme…- su sonrisa se borró y se quedó fijo mirando hacia adelante con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento mucho, Arthur, no quería que recordaras algo tan triste…- Ludwig se sintió culpable al verlo tan serio y sentirlo triste. -¿Dónde está tu madre ahora?-

-Murió tras varios años después de morir mi padre y hacerse prostituta.- dijo secamente con ojos algo vidriosos. –Yo aún era un niño, así que no me quedó otro remedio que vagar por las calles.-

Fue cuando Ludwig empezó a odiarse a sí mismo. Esta vez, sí que podría consolarlo con un abrazo, si no fuera porque Arthur estaba con el timón y bastante concentrado en la ruta que seguía el navío. –Arthur, lo siento mucho, no quería recordarte nada de esto… soy un idiota.-

-No, no.- le respondió. –No pasa nada, no lo hacías con malas intenciones. Además, ahora sé que muertos están en un lugar mejor que este asqueroso mundo. Seguro que ya no tienen que trabajar ni mantener a su hijo menor.-

-Pero tampoco pueden verlo, ni abrazarlo, ni hablarle.- le replicó.

-Lo sé, ni yo a ellos…- sollozaba levemente. –Siempre he creído que era una carga para ellos…-

-Ningún hijo es una carga para sus padres, Arthur. Seguro que tus padres velan por ti estén donde estén, y sólo quieren lo mejor para ti.-

Los ojos de Arthur se apartaron del horizonte para mirar a su amigo, que le sonría más ampliamente de lo normal. –Gracias, Ludwig.- le sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos. –Muchísimas gracias, eres una buena persona.-

-No hay de qué. No quiero verte triste, eso es todo.- se ruborizó un poco mientras apartaba la mirada de él.

-Vamos a parar para comer, ¿puedes echar el ancla? Ya sabes dónde está y sólo tienes que tirarla al agua. La cadena ya está atada al barco.-

-Por supuesto.- se levantó aún ruborizado y fue hacia la cubierta.

Parecía que estaba en un sueño: él y Arthur solos, el mar, Arthur teniéndole tanta confianza y aprecio, pero aún faltaba una cosa. Le faltaba valor para decir lo que sentía, entre otras cosas porque seguro que después de declarársele lo odiaría. Al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre y Arthur también. ¿Estaría enfermo, tal y como decían sobre las personas que se enamoraban de otras de su mismo sexo? ¿Habría alguna cura existente? Eso a él no le importaba, sólo quería vivir con Arthur y amarlo, si llegara a ser posible algún día.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig echó el ancla tal y como su amigo le pidió y tras acabar, volvió con él, pero ya no se encontraba en el timón. Fue al camarote del cuarto y tampoco lo encontró. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué no le dijo que se iría? De todos modos, no podría andar muy lejos, obviamente, aunque aún no se conocía los escondrijos ni todos los camarotes del navío.

-¡Lud!- le llamaba su amigo. -¡Estoy aquí, en la despensa, ven!-

Sí, en la despensa… ¿y dónde estaba la despensa? El fornido tuvo que recorrerse el estrecho pasillo mirando en cada puerta y camarote para ver cuál era la maldita despensa, hasta que finalmente la encontró no muy lejos del cuarto del capitán.

-Mierda, sólo hay fruta, verduras…- se encontraba revolviendo las cajas de provisiones en busca de algo bueno como carne, pero era muy raro que poseyera un producto tan caro. -Y pescado. Ni un puñetero filete de ternera o cerdo.- suspiró mientras se apartaba.

-Si quieres puedo cocinar yo.- se acercó y miró con él. A pesar de ser cajas grandes, no había muchas provisiones.

-Bueno, como veo que te gusta tanto hacer tareas de mujeres como limpiar y encima se te dan bien.- rió. –Te encomiendo hacer la comida. Eso sí, espero que se te de tan bien como limpiar.-

-Claro, la haré lo mejor que pueda.- sonrió levemente.

-Mientras tanto, iré a cambiarme de ropa. Estos pantalones me están tan ajustados.- suspiró molesto mientras se los desabrochaba. El alemán no pudo evitar mirar ruborizado su paquete, hasta que Arthur se dio cuenta y el otro desvió la mirada como si nada y aún más avergonzado.

-Ahora te llamo cuando esté todo listo.- se giró hacia las cajas aún ruborizado y fue sacando las cosas intentando sacarse la burlona mirada que le echó Arthur acompañada de una jocosa sonrisa.

-Dios, has puesto una cara indescriptible.- rió mientras se los volvía a abrochar. –Me pregunto cómo hubieras reaccionado si hubiera seguido quitándomelos… o incluso haberme quedado sin ropa interior...- rió de nuevo.

Ludwig lo acompañó en sus carcajadas, riendo menos que él. –Vaya cosas que tienes.- se ruborizó imaginándoselo.

-Pobre señor monje, ¿le apetecería ver a una despampanante mujer alemana de pechos grandes?- rió. Ludwig se quedó callado, prefiriendo no contestarle nada. ¿Cómo iba a preferir eso si ya tenía a Arthur, que era mucho mejor aunque no hubiera tenido oportunidad de verlo ligero de ropa? Permaneció callado con la mirada guasona del inglés clavada, esperando su respuesta, hasta que finalmente fue el propio pirata quien habló. –Oh, ya sé. Prefieres los pechos pequeños, ¿eh?-

-Pues… sí.- respondió finalmente el otro con una pequeña sonrisa. Si por la regla de tres de que Arthur no tenía pechos y eso para él significaban pechos pequeños, podría decirse que sí.

-Nos ha salido pervertido el puritano.- rió. –Voy a cambiarme a mi camarote. Siéntete libre de usar todo lo que necesites, ¿vale?- salió hacia el pasillo.

-Claro.-sonreía levemente aún recordando lo de los pechos mientras rebuscaba entre las cajas ingredientes para hacer una comida decente. Quién sabe lo que Arthur llegara a pensar o decir si Ludwig le dijera lo que en realidad pensó, aunque se tomó bastante bien el hecho de que se le quedara mirando, por así decirlo.

Tras acabar de hacer una comida presentable y decorada con ingredientes como pequeñas hojas de lechuga y taquitos de zanahoria y tomate, Ludwig se dirigió al cuarto de Arthur y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- respondió Arthur al pequeño golpe que oyó en la puerta mientras se colocaba el sombrero mirándose al espejo. Parecía que no había forma de colocarlo a su gusto.

-Ya he acabado.- entró y se acercó a él.

-Claro. Voy ahora mismo.- se colocaba el sombrero de una forma, de otra, así, inclinado para la derecha, para la izquierda… pero no había una forma o inclinación perfecta hasta que Ludwig, que lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a él por detrás y lo inclinó hacia la izquierda. El joven de cejas gruesas se quedó mirándose en el espejo y, finalmente, le agradó la inclinación del sombrero. –Vaya, gracias, Lud.- se giró y le sonrió.

-No hay de qué.- le sonrió el otro, esta vez de forma más amplia.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y Arthur se quedó asombrado con lo que su amigo le había preparado: Un hermoso pargo rojo frito sobre un lecho de lechuga y aceite, con una crema de verduras elaborada a partir de tomate, zanahoria y patata asada. Al lado se encontraba el postre, un melocotón cortado en dos y rodeado de trozos de piña y coco.

-Madre mía… ¿esto lo has hecho sólo con lo que había en las cajas?- Arthur admiraba todo sorprendido. ¿Quién iba a decir que con tan poca cosa se podían hacer platos tan atractivos? Desde luego, ese hombre era uno entre un millón.

-Sí, pero creo que he usado cantidades muy grandes de algunos ingredientes…-

-No importa.- se giró hacia a él. –Si fueras mujer, no dudaría en casarme contigo, ¿sabes?- reía mientras le miraba.

-¿Por todo lo que sé hacer?- se ruborizó.

-Por eso y… bueno, acepto que eres un hombre atractivo, así que si fueras mujer seguro que estarías buena.- puso las manos sobre sus pectorales.

-¿T-Tú crees?- se ruborizó mientras le miraba.

-Pues claro. Si tienes tetas siendo tío, imagínate siendo tía.- rió mientras los apretaba y manoseaba viendo el rostro estremecido y ruborizado de Ludwig con ojos entrecerrados que le miraban. –Pero supongo que eso no pasará.- rió de nuevo mientras lo soltaba.

-Pero…- replicó Ludwig poniéndose algo nervioso. -¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?-

-Ha sido una coña.- rió el otro. -¿Te crees que lo he hecho en serio? Aunque sé que te estaba gustando.- lo miraba pícaro.

-Eso no es verdad.- permanecía ruborizado mientras se arreglaba la camisa algo descolocada aún con los dedos de Arthur marcados

-Bueno, no importa.- cogió dos sillas algo deterioradas y las acercó a la mesa, que se encontraba en un estado similar. -¿Comemos ya?-

-Lo que quiera el capitán, eso lo decide él.- sonrió mientras se acercaba y tomaba su asiento.

Acabaron de comer y cada uno fue a ocupar su puesto; Arthur se fue al timón de nuevo después de recoger el ancla, y Ludwig se fue a recoger y limpiar la despensa y los camarotes. No es que limpiar fuera su hobby, en absoluto, pero si Arthur lo volvía a felicitar como antes, lo haría gustoso y lo mejor posible. Cuando acabó, ya con la puesta del sol, se dirigió al timón para pasar el resto de tarde con Arthur y darle algo de conversación mientras él miraba concentrado al horizonte, aún sin señales de llegar a una isla.

Ya bien entrada la noche y tras cenar, Ludwig fue a acostarse en la cama de Arthur, que insistió en cedérsela aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, pero aún así se acostó en ella. Acariciaba las suaves sábanas, que estaban bastante limpias y eran muy agradables al tacto además de estar acompañadas del olor de Arthur. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama descansando tras un duro día de limpieza, por lo que no tardó mucho en dormirse con el embriagador aroma del joven pirata, que acabó su turno de madrugada y tuvo que pasar la noche en el suelo de su propio camarote acompañado de mantas, justo al lado de la cama donde Ludwig dormía plácida y tranquilamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses pasaron desde que Arthur partió con su amigo de Inglaterra y no había ninguna señal de tierra firme. Tuvieron que parar en ciudades de islas desconocidas para recargar las bodegas y pasar las noches hasta que Ludwig aprendiera a pilotar el navío, pero tras tantos días de esfuerzo y paciencia para Arthur, que no digamos que le sobraba, al final consiguió enseñarle a navegarlo de una forma aceptable, por lo que ya podían pasar días enteros y noches en alta mar, turnándose el timón una vez por la madrugada.

En cuanto a sus relaciones, Arthur seguía viendo a Ludwig como un hombre serio y frío en cuanto a las apariencias, pero en el fondo cálido y santurrón. Lo apreciaba bastante y lo quería mucho (aunque no lo aceptara), pero sólo como amigo. El alemán seguía viéndolo como una figura de rebeldía y picardía, pero también como a alguien a quien podría amar y permanecer a su lado durante toda su vida… aunque Arthur nunca se percatara ni él nunca se lo contara por pura vergüenza y miedo.

Ludwig se levantó a mediodía tras una larga noche en vela conduciendo el barco por la ruta que le trazó Arthur y sin encontrar aún tierra, ni siquiera una pequeña isla desierta. Se vistió y fue a preparar la comida, como llevaba haciendo desde hace meses. Cada día, preparaba una comida, desayuno y cena distintos al anterior, pero lo que no cambiaba era la sorpresa que se llevaba Arthur al ver los platos que le preparaba Ludwig, por no hablar de los que llevaban trozos bastante generosos y grandes de carne, la cual compraba el alemán siempre que Arthur no se lo podía permitir y el cual empezaba a preguntarse de dónde sacaba tales cantidades de dinero, llegando a ser a veces exorbitadas. Lo único que el ojiazul hacía era ir al banco y sacar dinero como cualquier persona normal, pero lo anormal era la gran cantidad que traía siempre, y eso que ya no trabajaba y una taberna no podía producir tanto dinero ni aun siendo jefe.

Justo después de comer, Ludwig limpió un poco las habitaciones para después encontrarse con Arthur en la sala del timón. Había sido un día bastante normal hasta que oyó los gritos de su amigo, los cuales le llamaban cuando él aún iba por la cubierta de camino al timón.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- exclamaba eufórico el inglés. -¡Lud, rápido, ven!- miraba al horizonte emocionado.

-¿Tierra?- el otro se acercó a él mirando hacia el frente y encontrándose con una pequeña isla. –Iré a poner el ancla.-

Puso el ancla cuando Arthur le dio la orden y cogió también un gran y largo tablón que actuaba como puente desde el barco hacia la arena de la playa donde atracaron. Arthur salió rápidamente de la sala del timón para bajar emocionado por la débil tabla a tierra y empezar a correr a lo largo de la playa.

-¡Por fin tierra!- se dejó caer en la arena. –Dios mío, ya la echaba de menos.-

Ludwig se acercó a él sonriendo. –Es un lujo estar en tierra firme después de tantos meses en el barco.- le ofreció la mano sonriendo.

-Lo sé.- reía mientras la agarraba y se levantaba. –Bueno, ahora a buscar el tesoro.- miraba la jungla mientras sacudía sus ropajes llenos de arena.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- miraba la jungla con él.

-Pues… primero, buscaremos a la tribu de indígenas.- dijo decidido. –Seguro que están en la selva y no tiene pinta de ser muy profunda, así que nos separaremos para buscar.-

-Pero, ¿y si nos perdemos?- preguntó Ludwig con algo de temor por si le pasaba algo a Arthur en su ausencia.

-Si nos perdemos, saldremos de la selva y caminaremos por la playa hasta dar con la orilla del barco. A la puesta de sol volveremos a él, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno, como quieras...- dijo no muy seguro aún.

-Venga, te daré la brújula.- le sonrió mientras sacaba el mencionado artilugio de su gabardina roja y se la daba.

La cogió. –Pero entonces tú…- le miraba ahora preocupándose por él.

-Es la primera vez que exploras, ¿no? Yo ya sé dónde está el Norte sin la necesidad de mirar una brújula, así que no te preocupes. Ah, y está recién calibrada, así que no dudes en ella.-

-No, si no dudo en que señale mal al norte, es que…-

-Vamos, Lud, ya he explorado muchas veces y sé qué hacer si me pierdo.- rió. –Aún así, gracias por preocuparte.- le sonrió.

Se sonrojó. –B-Bueno, pero si te pasa algo no dudes en ir al barco, ¿vale?-

-Claro que sí. Ah, esto también te vendría bien.- le dio una botella de cristal con agua. –Sé por experiencia que andar mucho cansa y da sed, así que te hará falta.-

-Gracias por todo. Tú también llevas una, ¿no?-

-Claro que sí.- se la sacó de su otro bolsillo de su gabardina y se la enseñó sonriendo.

-Por cierto, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos encuentra un tesoro pero no puede cargarlo o necesita ayuda? Un tesoro o la tribu.-

-No se te escapa nada.- rió. –En ese caso, si ponemos que eres tú el que descubre el tesoro, me buscas. Si no me encuentras, coge todo lo que puedas y cuando nos encontremos por la noche en el barco me hablas del lugar donde lo encontraste para que al día siguiente lo buscamos juntos. Si te encuentras con los indígenas ten mucho cuidado, podrían ser hostiles y si guardan un tesoro que no quieren darte…- le dio uno de sus trabucos.

-Está bien.- asintió el rubio. –Pero no creo que el arma me haga falta, es una isla muy pequeña…-

-Ya, pero- se acercó a él y murmuró en voz baja. –quizá nos están observando ahora…- miró por los alrededores.

-¿Y crees que si llevo un arma me dejaran coger su tesoro, el cual les pertenece, así sin más?- le miraba serio.

-Bueno, pues si te capturan y te hacen cosas raras por no defenderte, no es mi culpa.- se apartó.

-Puede que no quiera herir a nadie, pero tampoco dejaré que me hieran, así que no te preocupes.- guardó el trabuco.

-¿Tratarás de robarles el tesoro al menos?- le miraba serio también.

-Lo intentaré, si encuentro algo, claro está.-

Asintió. –Por algo se empieza.- le sonrió borrando su serio rostro. –Yo me voy para allá.- le señaló con el dedo. –Y tú hacia allá.- le señaló la dirección contraria.

-Claro, mi capitán.- hizo un ademán.

-Muy bien, grumete Beilschmidt.- pronunció como pudo su apellido. –Descanse y empiece su búsqueda.- rió.

El fornido asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y fue hacia donde le dijo mientras que el más bajo de estatura iba hacia la dirección contraria.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegó la noche y Ludwig fue el primero en llegar al barco, aunque le costó un poco a pesar de llevar la brújula consigo. Nunca antes había usado semejante artefacto y nunca antes había estado en un sitio salvaje como ese, pero los días de estar acomodado en una casona en Berlín y rodeado de criadas y mayordomos pasaron, aunque la verdad es que tampoco los echaba mucho de menos.

Entró al barco y se dispuso a hacer algo para cenar aún preocupado por Arthur. La hora no la sabía, pero el cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro y de vez en cuando se asomaba por la cubierta del navío mirando hacia la playa para ver si lo veía, pero sólo observaba arena, palmeras y la entrada a la selva.

Poco después de acabar de hacer la cena, el joven pirata apareció por la puerta de la cocina con su chaquetón sobre su espalda, la camisa rasgada y algunas manchas de sangre. Se sentó en una silla de madera apoyando los pies sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos como si nada le hubiera pasado y sólo estuviera agotado.

-Mein Gott, ¿qué te ha pasado?- se levantó de la silla donde le esperaba y se acercó preocupado mirando a su pecho y heridas.

-¿Esto? No es nada.- rió. –Era por la tarde y tenía bastante calor, así que me quité el chaquetón para después enredarme en una especie de zarzas con espinas afiladas. Como sólo llevaba esta fina camisa, me la rompió y las espinas se me clavaron en la carne. Creo que eran venenosas, me pican mucho…- se las rascaba haciéndose más sangre aún.

Sin decir nada, Ludwig lo cogió en brazos con mucho cuidado de rozar sus heridas lo menos posible y lo llevó al cuarto, donde lo depositó delicadamente sobre la cama.

-Lud, no hacía falta que me cogieras…- se ruborizó y giró la cabeza, la cual estaba apoyada en la almohada que el alemán acababa de mullir.

-Quédate aquí, ¿vale?- se apartó para salir de la habitación. -¿Tienes botiquín?- preguntó antes de salir por el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, en la cocina.- se fue quitando la camisa con cuidado.

Asintió y salió sin antes quedársele mirando mientras se quitaba la prenda, acto en el que el cejudo no se percató para nada. Mientras Ludwig estaba buscando el botiquín, Arthur se fue quitando el resto de ropa de pie mirando su cuerpo lleno de rasguños en el espejo del armario. Tenía la espalda y el torso llenos de arañazos, en los brazos parecía tener menos, y en las piernas tampoco tenía muchos, pero todos ellos le picaban bastante, así que empezó a rascarse de nuevo.

El alemán apareció tras unos minutos con el pequeño cofre lleno de gasas y cremas para curarle y, nada más verlo rascándose las heridas, le cogió ambas muñecas y las junto arqueando sus codos hacia arriba.

-¿No ves que si te rascas es peor?- dijo algo enfadado. –Cielo santo, estás lleno de heridas. ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera tanto tiempo?-

-Joder, pues llenarme los bolsillos de oro.- fue hacia su chaqueta y sacó varias monedas, joyería y otros objetos hechos de oro y piedras preciosas.

Ludwig se quedó asombrado mirando lo que tenía frente a él en las manos heridas del inglés. Era un botín pequeño, pero desprendía una luz cegadora dorada. –Pero, aún así.- salió del trance. –deberías haber vuelto y luego yo hubiera ido contigo. Eso fue lo que dijiste que haríamos.-

-Y también dije que se cogiera todo lo que pudiéramos.- le miraba serio a los ojos.

-Pero estabas herido, Arthur.- suspiró mientras sacaba desinfectantes y gasas para curarle las rozaduras y heridas. -¿Y si hubieras acabado peor?-

-Prefiero morirme a seguir viviendo como una rata de alcantarilla. Mi muerte no le importaría a nadie y tú sabes pilotar el barco, así que podrías volver a Inglaterra sólo.- apartó las joyas y el resto mientras miraba el botín.

El alemán lo miró fijamente y le soltó una bofetada sin pensárselos dos veces, la cual le giró el rostro. A Arthur le pilló de sopetón, por lo que sus manos se quedaron sin fuerzas y se le cayó todo lo que llevaba sobre ellas. –No digas eso ni en broma. Yo…- se puso algo nervioso. –Eres mi amigo y… lloraría por ti...- parecía sollozar y agachó la cabeza. –Siento la bofetada…-

Arthur no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo asombrado. SI algo descubrió de él en estos meses es que Ludwig tenía mucha paciencia, porque nunca se había enfadado con él, y eso que había veces que lo atosigaba con preguntas sobre su vida en Alemania, las cuales trataba de esquivar cambiando de tema. –N-no.- dijo finalmente. –Quizá me he puesto demasiado dramático…- se agachó y recogió la parte del botín sintiendo aún el calor del golpe en su mejilla. –Siento ser tan idiota…- cogió todo y lo dejó sobre la cama. –Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, Lud, eres un buen tipo.-

Ludwig empezó a llorar inundado por el arrepentimiento que sentía por haberle dado semejante bofetada y, a pesar de ello, que Arthur no se hubiera enfadado, al contrario, podía notar algo de miedo en su actitud y su bajo tono de voz con el que le habló mientras recogía las cosas del suelo. –Yo también te aprecio mucho.- se puso de rodillas a su lado y lo llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarle. –Así que el favor que me puedes hacer es cuidar de ti mismo.- le acariciaba la nuca mientras lo abrazaba con sumo cuidado.

-C-Claro.- se sonrojó y lo abrazó también sin mirarlo todavía a la cara. –Eres como un hermano para mí, así que yo también te aprecio mucho.-

Le cogió de la barbilla y la alzó con cuidado para alzar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. –¿Quieres que te ayude a echarte la crema?- le sonrió tratando de darle confianza.

-Claro.- le sonrió levemente y se apartó para echarse en la cama boca arriba.

Ludwig se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y se acercó a la cama. Sacó un pañuelo húmedo y le lavó las heridas con sumo cuidado mientras disfrutaba de las vistas que la pálida piel del inglés le proporcionaba. Fue bajando por las piernas pasándole el trapo con cuidado y soplándole los arañazos cuando se quejaba del dolor. Acabó por los brazos y espalda, y se extendió la crema por sus grandes manos para empezar a masajearle el pecho con cuidado tras haberle desinfectado previamente los arañazos. De vez en cuando miraba su rostro y Arthur le regalaba una sonrisa con los ojos entreabiertos, a la que Ludwig correspondía con otra algo menos amplia. Finalmente, le puso las gasas con cuidado y se las apretó levemente.

Cuando se levantó, se percató de que Arthur se había quedado dormido boca abajo y solo tapado por las gasas que Ludwig le puso y su ropa interior. El alemán acarició su mejilla aún roja y dolorida por la bofetada que le dio y sintiéndose de nuevo arrepentido de ello. Se quedó mirándolo y su mirada se desvió "accidentalmente" hacia el trasero del inglés. Se sonrojó y se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente. Era bastante redondo y parecía tener un tacto blando así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, puso una mano sobre él con cuidado. Arthur giró la cabeza aún dormido y rió algo sonrojado mientras murmuraba el nombre de una mujer (sabe Dios quién era la mencionada). Ludwig se sonrojó a pesar de los celos y puso su otra mano para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente. Era tan blando y agradable al tacto que se podía quedar toda la noche manoseándolo, pero cada vez lo manoseaba más intensamente e incluso metió su mano por dentro de su ropa interior, por lo que Arthur acabó despertándose. Rápidamente, se apartó sonrojado y colocó el botiquín de nuevo como si nada.

Arthur bostezó. –Ah, Lud, ¿ya has acabado?- se incorporó con cuidado. –Tío, he soñado que ligaba con una mujer y me tocaba el culo de repente.- rió. Parecía que ya había olvidado lo de la bofetada y le había perdonado.

-¿S-si?- dijo el otro de espaldas sonrojado.

-Sí.- rió de nuevo. –Casi me pongo palote.-

-Qué exagerado…- cerró el botiquín.

-Que sí, que sí, que me lo tocaba de repente.- se puso los pantalones.

-¿Y era guapa?-

-Bueno, tenía una larga melena rubia y parecía pertenecer a la burguesía.- se abrochó los botones. –Así que era guapa y rica.- rió. -¿Nunca has tenido un sueño así?-

-De mujeres que me tocan, no.- se giró hacia él.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes.- rió mientras se ponía las botas. -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

Ludwig se giró con sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras miraba fijamente el rostro risueño de su amigo, con la eterna sonrisa que tenía cuando le hablaba. ¿Y si ahora era el momento para decírselo? Había esperado este momento tanto tiempo que estaba lleno de nervios. –B-Bueno, yo…- pronunció débilmente con sus manos algo sudadas y un gran calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. –Y-yo me he enamorado pocas veces...-

Arthur notó su nerviosismo y el tembleque que sacudía el cuerpo del alemán, así que borro su sonrisa y se encaminó hacia él. –Lud, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué tiemblas? Si quieres no me respondas.-

-No, no es eso…- se le escapó una risa leve y quebrada mientras empezaba a ponerse más rojo aún.

El otro empezó a preocuparse por él. Con la tez tan pálida que tenía se le notaban mucho los colores, por no hablar de su extraña actitud. –Lud, me estás preocupando, en serio. Será mejor que descanses por hoy.- lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo a la cama.

-N-no.- se soltó. –Estoy bien, no es nada.- respiraba lentamente mientras se abanicaba con su mano para darse frescor y tratar de relajarse.

El inglés lo miraba aún algo preocupado. Todo empezó con la bofetada que le dio cuando hablaban de su muerte, y acabó con los nervios que le produjo el que le preguntara si tuvo algún romance. Arthur era muy "recto" como para pensar en los verdaderos sentimientos que Ludwig tenía hacia él, por lo que no sospechaba absolutamente nada, Creía que Ludwig lo veía como un hermano, al igual que él lo veía al propio alemán y a su relación con él y, dado a esto, no comprendía su actitud nerviosa de antes.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se despertó temprano y condujo a Ludwig al lugar donde encontró el botín que le enseñó la noche anterior. Tuvieron que pasar por el corazón de la selva, el cual estaba lleno de plantas enormes y muy extrañas rodeadas de una gran cantidad de vegetación y con algunos pájaros, monos y demás animales colgando de las ramas y correteando asustados al verlos o sentir sus pasos. A pesar de ser una isla pequeña, su selva era muy frondosa y húmeda, y era fácil perderse en ella si uno no prestaba atención hacia donde caminaba.

-Lud, ten cuidado.- le precavió su compañero yendo por delante de él pasando cerca de la cortina de lianas enredadas con espinas, justo como las que él se clavó el día anterior. –El tesoro estaba por aquí, pero hay que cruzar por estas endemoniadas cosas.-

-Aquí fue donde te enredaste, ¿no?- se acercó a ellas con cuidado mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

-No sé si fue exactamente este sitio, pero las espinas eran tan afiladas como las de estas. Ten mucho cuidado.- se giró hacia a él y vio como agarraba un par de lianas con su puño y éstas clavaban sus espinas en su pálida piel. -¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suelta eso!-

-Si no duele…- soportaba el dolor de las espinas incrustadas en las palmas de su mano mientras las cortaba con la navaja que acababa de sacar.

-¿¡Cómo que no duele!?- trataba de apartar sus manos pero era inútil, los cultivados brazos de Ludwig seguía agarrándolas. -¡Tus manos están sangrando ¡ ¿Acaso no recuerdas que son venenosas y hacen que te pique la piel por justo donde las has tocado?-

Ludwig lo ignoró y siguió cortando las lianas aguantando el dolor. Por cada puñado que cogía, sentía como la carne de su mano derecha era penetrada y dolorida por las espinas, siendo algunas más profundas que otras, mientras que con su mano izquierda iba cortándolas con el afilado objeto.

-Podíamos haber buscado otro camino…- miraba fijamente su mano ensangrentada, la cual Ludwig sacudió de arriba a abajo una vez que concluyó su tarea.

-No te preocupes, ahora me curaré.- guardó la navaja plegable en su mango y la metió en el bolsillo del que la sacó.

Arthur sacó un trapo de tela de su pantalón. Era de un tono blanco marfil y tan largo que parecía un ordinario retal de tela de una camisa. Se acercó al alemán mientras hacía algunas dobleces. Sin pensarlo apenas, el otro extendió su mano hacia él algo ruborizado mientras le miraba. Arthur colocó la tela sobre su gran mano llena de cortes para después atarla a ella y ajustarla con un tenso nudo.

-Sigamos adelante.- se apartó ruborizado y se giró. –Q-que sepas que no lo he hecho por compasión.- caminó hacia adelante entrando por la anterior cortina de lianas puntiagudas.

Se quedó mirando cómo iba unos pasos más adelante que él sin esperarlo y con los puños cerrados mientras caminaba a paso ligero, aunque cuando el cejudo se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo seguía, volvió a girarse hacia él aún sonrojado. No le hizo falta decirle nada para que se moviera. Ludwig esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados y fue con él a adentrarse por el camino que acababa de abrir.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la ubicación en la que Arthur encontró el tesoro y que probablemente aún seguiría ahí.

-Lud, ven.- se asomó con cuidado por una pequeña grieta en un tronco hueco que había en el suelo, pero dos brazos delgados como los suyos podían caber perfectamente… aunque se debe decir que desde que Ludwig compraba y le hacía todas las comidas, la carne en los brazos de Arthur fue aumentando.

Se acercó y asomó. –Ahí encontraste lo de ayer, ¿no?-

-Sí. Llevas el saco, ¿no?-

-Sí.- cogió el saco vacío que Arthur le dio antes de salir y que llevaba cargado a su hombro para después abrirlo moviendo con cuidado su mano dolorida.

-La idea es que rompiéramos entre los dos la corteza del tronco, meter el saco y llenarlo entero. Yo no puedo, pero esperaba que tú pudieras… hasta que te hiciste esa herida.-

-Si voy con cuidado, no me pasará nada.- miraba el tronco vacío disimulando el pequeño sentimiento de alegría que nació cuando percató de lo que Arthur se preocupaba de él.

-Con una poca fuerza que hagas, te empezará a sangrar la mano y conociéndote, insistirás hasta que pierdas sangre de más y te desmalles... ¡No me malinterpretes, lo único que no quiero es que te desmalles porque no podré cargarte y llevarte al barco!- Se sonrojó mientras miraba a la grieta.

Rió levemente. –Entonces tendré cuidado.-

Se puso al lado de Arthur y cogió con una mano la corteza del árbol y la colocó en el lugar más cómodo para tirar. Arthur inició una cuenta atrás desde tres hasta cero para empezar a tirar. Al llegar al final, Arthur hacía bastante fuerza logrando mover un poco la corteza pero aún sin arrancarla. Por otra parte, Ludwig forzó al máximo su brazo hasta que se le marcaron las venas y empezó a dolerle, por lo que tuvo que usar la otra mano. Arthur lo miraba mientras tiraba pero como supo que le dijera lo que le dijera seguiría tirando, lo dejó. Además, tampoco le venía tan mal que lo hiciera…

-¡Por fin!- exclamó el joven pirata observando todo el brillante botín. -¡Rápido, el saco!-

Ludwig asintió y le pasó el saco. Nada más dárselo y mientras metía todo el oro y joyas, el alemán desató la tela que rodeaba su mano encontrándola ahora completamente roja y con sangre aún derramándosele.

-¡¿Qué haces!?- Arthur se giró hacia él. -¡Ayúdame!-

-Ya va, ya va…- suspiró y volvió a ponérselo mientras se sorprendía de la repentina actitud egoísta y aprovechada de Arthur. Parecía mentira cómo un par de metales amarillos y piedras brillantes pudieran cambiar tanto a una persona.

Los dos cargaron el saco y volvieron al barco y, en todo el camino, Arthur no se dio cuenta de que el pañuelo y la mano de Arthur estaban más llenos de sangre que antes. Sólo iba murmurando y riendo de vez en cuando mientras miraba el saco que, obviamente, cargaba Ludwig.

Nada más llegar, Ludwig dejó el saco sobre la cubierta y lo puso boca abajo haciendo que cayera absolutamente todo lo que había. Arthur miraba embobado la lluvia dorada que las monedas formaban mientras caían sobre la madera, mezclada con algunos tonos oscuros de la tierra que había en el interior del tronco.

-Es precioso...- Arthur se puso de rodillas en el suelo cogiendo las monedas. -¡Por fin encuentro un tesoro después de tantos meses!- rió en voz alta mientras las agarraba con fuerza.

Ludwig lo miraba cada vez más defraudado mientras recogía el saco y nada sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que veía tanto dinero o joyas juntas, aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-¿Ahora?- se incorporó. -¡Iremos a la ciudad más cercana a gastarnos todo esto!-

-¿Todo? Es mejor gastarlo con cuidado. Algún día se acabará y volveremos a estar en las mismas…-

Hubo un silencio en el que el inglés se quedó pensativo y recordó. -Pues no serás tú…- se acercó a él serio y aún con las manos cerradas en un puño agarrando todas las monedas y alguna que otra pieza de joyería. –Sé que me ocultas algo…-

Se puso nervioso. -¿Ocultarte algo? ¿Yo?- se apartó poco a poco

-Sí. Desde hace tiempo he notado que tienes mucho dinero. Siempre que llegamos a una ciudad y vas a comprar abastos, compras mucha carne y provisiones. Ya me dirás cómo tu antiguo trabajo en la taberna te pudo proporcionar tanto crédito y durante tanto tiempo...-

-Bueno… tengo mis fuentes de ingresos…-desvió la mirada de él atosigado.

-¿Y quiénes son?- se pegó a él mirándolo.

-Mis padres…- se sonrojó apartándose lentamente. –Me mandan dinero desde Alemania…-

-Oh, ¿así que dependes de papá y mamá?- rió.

-N-No es eso… yo me vine a Inglaterra para independizarme, pero mi madre insistió en meter dinero en mi cuenta porque creía que no iba a encontrar ningún trabajo. Cuando trabajaba en la taberna sólo me mantenía con el dinero que ganaba pero vistos en esta situación, tuve que usarlo.-

-¿Y tienen mucho dinero?- lo miraba con una sonrisa avariciosa.

-Bueno… no es que les sobre, pero tampoco les falta…- la avaricia de Arthur le estaba resultando ya algo molesta.

-Si quieres ir a Alemania…- rió aún con un aire de avaricia.

-No.- le dijo secamente ya harto. –Si quieres ir a Alemania sólo por el dinero de mi familia, me niego. Una cosa es que te guste el dinero y otra que quieras robarle dinero a la familia de tu amigo.- lo miraba con decepción. -… O de alguien que es como tu hermano, como bien me dijiste el otro día…-

Se quedó callado. -… Cuando empezamos el viaje me hiciste prometer que no iríamos a Alemania, ¿por qué?-

Volvió a sonrojarse no sin antes enojarse de nuevo por el repentino cambio de tema. –Pues... porque…- se empezó a poner nervioso. –Mis padres me querían casar…-

-¿Matrimonios concertados y posesión de elevadas sumas de dinero? ¡¿No pertenecerás a la burguesía alemana?!- exclamó sobresaltado con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-No, no.- dijo el otro poniéndose más nervioso con cada frase que salía de la boca del inglés. –Como decía, me querían casar con una amiga de la infancia que… creo que su padre tenía una pequeña fábrica de no sé qué… como yo me negaba a casarme, me escapé y tomé un barco que me llevara a través del mar y… llegué a Inglaterra.-

-¿Y por qué no querías casarte?-

-Pues porque no la quería ni me atraía físicamente…-

-Pero habrías ganado una suma de dinero y seguramente luego cada uno de vosotros habría ido por su cuenta…-

-A mí el dinero no me importa.- se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos bastante ruborizado. –Yo… si me caso quiero que sea con alguien que ame de verdad…-

-Bueno… eso es algo que se debería tener en cuenta si lo piensas…- se quedó pensativo. –Quiero decir, si te casas significa pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que quieres pero hay veces que también es favorable para la cantidad de dinero…-

-Lo sé… pero yo sólo necesito el dinero que sirva para mantenerme, no para lujos ni demás...- agachó la cabeza para esconde su rostro ruborizado.

-Sí, pero si la mujer es atractiva creo que no pasa nada si la quieres o no.- rió. –Y más si es rica.-

-Pero…- replicó de nuevo nervioso. –A mi… no me gustaba ella… quiero decir, era una mujer atractiva, pero… a mi… las mujeres…- inspiró aire intensamente.

-Lud, te estás volviendo a poner malo. Mira, no sé qué te pasa cuando hablamos de tus intereses amorosos, pero es mejor que no sigas. En serio, me preocupas.- se acercó a él de nuevo.

-Arthur, a mi… nunca me han gustado las mujeres.- soltó de golpe mirando hacia el suelo y viendo lo cerca que se encontraban sus botas de las suyas.

Se ruborizó. -¡No digas tonterías, Lud! Puede que seas un rarito, ¡pero no un desviado!-

-No es una tontería.- su cara empezaba a calentarse de la vergüenza y nervios mientras sus manos apretadas en puños empezaban a sudar. –Es la verdad y yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti…-

-¿¡Pero qué!?- se le mezclaron las palabras en su lengua y se trabó. Quería decir algo que no era precisamente de orgullo ni alegría, pero simplemente no podía pronunciar las palabras a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Sólo quería decírtelo!- gritó de repente a causa de los nervios y permaneció cabizbajo mientras las piernas le flaqueaban.

Arthur abrió la boca pero seguía sin poder decir nada. A decir verdad, toda la amabilidad y aprecio que sentía por Ludwig se fue resquebrajando para convertirse en rechazo. Ya no le importaba si era rico o pobre. Era un enfermo, no era una persona u hombre normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur no dijo nada, dándose por vencido ante sus nervios. Además, tampoco iba a decirle nada bonito y seguramente Ludwig se enfadaría y le agrediera y, francamente, el alemán podía con él. Sólo calló, calló y se limitó a recoger el oro que recolectaron entre los dos. Aún nervioso y ruborizado, Ludwig se acercó a él y se agachó estirando las manos hacia las monedas y cogiendo un buen montón con sus amplias manos. Arthur estaba cabizbajo mirando cómo sus temblorosas manos se movían con brío y, de vez en cuando, las monedas resbalaban de sus dedos.

Acabaron los dos de recoger todo y Arthur fue el primero en incorporarse. Cerró el saco y, como pudo y con toda su fuerza, trató de llevarlo adentro arrastrándolo por el suelo de la cubierta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se atrevió a decir tímidamente el otro.

-No.- seguía empujando hacia adentro. –Ya me las apañaré yo.-

Mirándolo por última vez, asintió y salió del barco hacia la playa. Se acercó a la orilla del mar y se remangó los pantalones para meterse poco a poco en el agua. Desató la tela que tenía alrededor de su mano, ya llena de sangre seca y con la herida algo cicatrizada. Metió el retal en el agua y empezó a lavar cuidadosamente su mano. Sintiendo algo de dolor en la mano y en su corazón, miraba atentamente la herida. Era una herida que se hizo por el hombre al que amaba y ¿cómo le pagó él? Con absolutamente nada. Sólo antes de encontrar el tesoro se preocupaba por él y ahora ya ni si quiera le hablaba, y eso que se suponía que le unía a él un fuerte lazo de amistad. Tratando de retenerlas, el rostro de Ludwig se fue cubriendo de finas lágrimas acompañados de pequeños pucheros.

Salió del agua y sacudió con cuidado se mano para que se secara. Se volvió a bajar los bajos de los pantalones y se puso sus botas con la ayuda de una sola mano y de forma algo difícil. Antes de volver al barco y sufrir con el trato que le daba Arthur, miró hacia el horizonte pensativo. ¿Y si debería volver a Alemania? Además, su situación económica ya no era la de antes y ya no tenía el trabajo que tanto le costó conseguir. Seguro que ni siquiera Arthur le daría el oro para cumplir con la condición de su jefe, aunque todo era hablarlo y además, por fin los dos se separarían, que seguramente era lo que el joven capitán ansiaba.

Aún pensativo, volvió adentro en busca de su amigo. Lo encontró en el cuarto, mirando el botín y haciendo cuentas sobre un extenso pergamino con una pluma y un bote de tinta al lado.

-Arthur…- se acercó a él lentamente poniéndose delante del escritorio como si fuera un trabajador y el otro su jefe.

-¿Sí?- dijo el otro sin mirarlo si quiera y haciendo cuentas con los dedos de su mano, tratando de hacerlas lo mejor posible.

-Me preguntaba si… le prometí a mi jefe que si le pagaría con oro me volvería a aceptar en su trabajo. Lo recuerdas, ¿no?-

Asintió aún sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría saber a dónde nos dirigimos.-

-Ludwig.- suspiró mientras alzaba el rostro hacia él. –No llevamos rumbo fijo. Ahora mismo hemos encontrado un tesoro. El tesoro que se supone que era del que la gente hablaba. La isla no está poblada de indígenas ni es un gran tesoro, pero la isla está al norte y lo tenemos. Ahora no llevamos rumbo fijo, pero creo que podremos explorar otras islas.-

-Me preguntaba si podríamos volver a Inglaterra.- dijo el otro. –Pero para eso me tendrás que dar cierta suma de dinero…-

-Claro…- respondió no muy seguro. -¿Cuánto quieres?-

-Supongo que con dos o tres piedras preciosas y algo de oro me valdrá…- trataba de hacer los cálculos mentales de cuál podía ser el valor que necesitaba.

-Está bien. Mañana zarparemos y apartaré tu parte.- volvió a agachar la cabeza y seguir con su tarea.

-… Gracias.- se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Arthur lo detuvo.

-O-oye.- dijo tímidamente el otro. -¿Seguirás trabajando en la taberna dónde estabas?-

-Si puedo sí. Seguiré como estaba antes.- dijo aún sin girarse y algo sorprendido.

-De acuerdo…- volvió a sus quehaceres algo avergonzado. ¿Por qué le hablaba, si ahora le odiaba?

Sin nada más que decir, Ludwig salió del camarote hacia la cubierta para volver a la playa. Se acercó a la entrada de la selva, donde había una sombra más o menos fresca rpdeada de palmeras y vegetación, y se tumbó sobre la arena cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Pensó en muchas cosas; pensó en su familia y la prometida que dejó en Alemania, en su relación con Arthur, en su vida cotidiana en Inglaterra...

Al cabo de un rato, acabó por dormirse plácida y gustosamente sobre la arena de la playa, desconectando por un momento de la vida real para dirigirse a la aventura onírica de su subconsciente pero poco después, notó como algo le pinchaba con un … ¿palo? Rápidamente se incorporó y abrió los ojos ya molesto de las numerosas punzadas, para encontrarse junto a él a una niña pequeña. Tenía un rostro misterioso acompañado de una tez bastante negra, pero sin llegar a serlo del todo, sino más bien muy morena. Sus ojos eran marrones y su melena despeinada, larga y oscura como el azabache. Estaba completamente denuda, sólo unas tiras que parecían estar elaboradas a base de lianas y cargaban afiladas piedras cubrían sus caderas. Ludwig se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a alguien más en la isla, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que sólo era una niña pequeña. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero la pequeña se apartaba mientras lo apuntaba con la punta pétrea y afilada de su lanza y con un rostro salvaje, dispuesta a defenderse como fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?-

Al escuchar su grave voz, se asustó aún más que cuando lo vio en pie. Al ser un hombre tan alto y musculoso, era mucho más grande que ella, quien lo relacionaba con un gigante. La salvaje se limitó a apartarse escondiendo su miedo de él mientras emitía sonidos hostiles con su vocecilla, similares a los que hace un animal cuando se encuentra en peligro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabes hablar?- se agachó quedando a su altura.

Con menos temor, volvió a acercarse a él con su lanza y la embistió contra él, pero por suerte no contra su cuerpo, sino en la arena, justo a su lado para tratar de asustarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- cogió la lanza y la arrancó de la arena. -¿Me tienes miedo? No quiero hacerte nada.-

Ahora, sacó de su cinturón una piedra afilada.

-Se que no entiendes mi idioma igual que yo no entiendo tu miedo hacia a mí, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño.- estiró el brazo hacia ella y le ofreció su lanza. -¿No vuelvas a atacar a nadie con esto, eh?-

Realizó un rápido movimiento con sus manos y cogió su lanza de nuevo para guardarla en el cinturón.

De nuevo, Ludwig volvió a ponerse en pie y ella volvió a asustarse y alejarse de nuevo.

-Vuelve con tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió levemente tratando de darle confianza, pero ella siguió en su estado hostil y, cuando vio que Ludwig se marchaba, ella volvió por donde había venido, a la selva.


	9. Chapter 9

Ludwig volvió al barco tras encontrarse con la pequeña indígena, pero no le contó absolutamente nada a Arthur. Al fin y al cabo no se hablaban y la presencia de esa niña no le importaría en absoluto o puede que quisiera hacerla su esclava, y él prefería que la niña quedara libre por la selva, aunque una criatura pequeña en la selva y sola tendría mucho peligro, pero si seguía viva era porque no era tan débil como pensaba.

Finalmente, llegó la noche y los dos descansaron. A pesar de su enfado, la cama de Arthur le seguía perteneciendo a Ludwig y él seguía durmiendo en el suelo. De buena gana, le ofrecería dormir con él a un lado de la cama, pero sabía que no lo haría. Ludwig se acostó nada más acabar de recoger la cocina tras cenar, pero Arthur lo hizo cuando acabó de mirar los mapas para volver a Inglaterra.

Ya de madrugada, los dos estaban dormidos profundamente y por ello, el barco fue abordado por otra persona. La pequeña indígena entró silenciosa y con paso precavido al barco. Buscaba algo y lo buscó por toda la cubierta, pero nada. Pensativa, decidió integrarse en territorio desconocido; el interior del barco. Tomó aire y pasó por la puerta que daba desde la cubierta hacia el pasillo de las pequeñas habitaciones que actuaban como vivienda. Con extremo sigilo entro por la primera habitación que se encontró, la despensa.

Mirándolo todo curiosa, se acercó rápidamente a las cajas de abastos y las abrió. Se quedó maravillada al ver la gran cantidad de frutas y pescado que había, pero también había otra especie de carne que sólo había visto muy pocas veces. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un saco elaborado a partir de hojas de palmera secas y fue guardando los alimentos, sobre todo carne. Tras acabar en la despensa, salió y se puso frente a la puerta de la siguiente habitación.

Entró con cuidado y vio a dos personas; una sobre la cama y otra en el suelo. La luz de la luna que pasaba por las ventanas daba visibilidad en el cuarto, así que también divisó el escritorio de Arthur. Se acercó a él al ver que tenía encima algunas piedras preciosas que le resultaban bastante familiares. Logró identificarlas y las metió en el saco, aunque sabía que todo no iba a caber. Por un descuido, un zafiro se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, haciendo que quien dormía en el suelo se girara extrañado por el ruido, pero aún durmiendo. Aliviada de que no se despertara, siguió metiendo el botín en su saco, hasta que finalmente éste cedió y se rompió haciendo que todo cayera al suelo provocando un ruido en alto. Arthur finalmente despertó y al observar la pequeña silueta, se sobresaltó. La pequeña trató de correr dejándolo todo ahí, pero Arthur llegó a tiempo para cogerla del tobillo y hacer que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo Ludwig recién despierto y sobresaltado mientras buscaba fósforos y una vela.

-Tenemos una rata intrusa en el barco.- la acercó hasta él y la retuvo pegada al suelo poniendo una mano en su cuello para que no se levantara. La pequeña trataba de resistirse, pero las manos del inglés la agarraban firmemente.

Ludwig encendió la vela y se acercó. –Pero si es…- la miraba asombrado.

-¡¿Qué cojones hace una cría desnuda aquí?!- se sobresaltó, pero no la soltó. -¿La conoces?-

Asintió con la cabeza. –Me la encontré hoy en la entrada de la selva. Estaba durmiendo y me despertó con pequeñas punzadas de su lanza.-

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?-

-Porque no creía que te fuera a importar.- le miraba serio a los ojos.

-Bueno, esta cría tiene que pagar… ¡encima nos roba!- miró todo lo que llevaba en la cesta, ahora en el suelo.

-Arthur, utiliza el sentido común. Sólo es una niña pequeña asustada.-

-Lo de la comida lo entiendo, pero el botín… ¿qué va a hacer esta cosa con tanto dinero?-

-¿Y si era suyo o de su gente? ¿Y si para ella o ellos tiene otro valor?-

-Me da igual, yo lo vi primero y lo necesito más.-

-¿Y qué? Si es suyo, ella puede decidir si dártelo o no.-

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar de su parte!?-

-No estoy de su parte, sólo pienso. Y deja de gritarme ya.- le miró molesto. –Suéltala.-

Arthur le miró con rabia y la soltó de golpe. Rápidamente, la niña se apartó arrastrándose por el suelo y apoyándose en la pared, mirando fijamente a Ludwig y a todo lo que se le cayó.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo.- cogió una sábana y la tapó con cuidado.

Nada más ver cómo los cultivados brazos de Ludwig iban hacia ella, cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando notó una suave sensación sobre ella. Arthur comenzó a recoger las monedas refunfuñando, pero de nuevo la niña se acercó a él y lo agarró fuertemente de los brazos intentando pararle.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!- se soltó bruscamente tirándola al suelo.

Una vez más, intentó volver a detenerlo y él a prepararse para apartarla, pero Ludwig puso orden agarrando a cada uno de los brazos y apretándolos.

-¿¡Queréis estaros quietos ya!? No solucionaréis nada agrediéndoos.-

La pequeña forcejeaba intentando soltarse, al igual que el Arthur, que notaba el fuerte agarre de su amigo.

-¡Pero aunque esto sea suyo, yo lo necesito más!- gritó el inglés.

-¿Y qué? ¡Te vuelvo a decir que si no quiere dártelo, es suyo y es libre de hacer lo que quiera con él!-

-¿¡Y qué pruebas hay de que sea suyo!?-

Ludwig calló por un momento aún sin soltarlos. Tras razonar, prosiguió. –No tengo pruebas, pero, ¿para qué lo va a querer si no? ¿Acaso tiene pinta de querer utilizar todo esto como dinero? Leí que las tribus indígenas emplean tesoros como ofrendas para sus Dioses y ancestros.-

-Ya estamos con tu cultura y sabiduría.- se soltó violentamente al pillarlo por deprevenido mientras daba su explicación. –Lo que pasa es que estás de su parte.- recogía las cosas.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo… ¡no estoy de parte de nadie! ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer un trato con ella para que te dé un poco del tesoro?-

-Porque no me minaré tanto como para tratar a una cría salvaje como si fuera una dama civilizada.- recogía todo de nuevo.

Ludwig suspiró y miró a la pequeña, que observaba tristemente lo que hacía Arthur ya dada por vencida.

-Haz lo que quieras.- se levantó y cogió con cuidado a la niña, que temblaba de miedo ante las discusión de ambos y sus gritos.

La llevó a la despensa y la sentó sobre una chirriante y deteriorada silla para que esperara mientras el rebuscaba algo para hacerle de comer. La pequeña lo miraba todo curiosa; las estampas que había sobre las paredes de madera, las ventanas, los extraños artefactos de cocina y todas las demás cosas que eran nuevas para ella y estaba viendo por primera vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Tras varios minutos, Ludwig se acercó a ella con un pequeño filete de carne acompañado con lechuga y unas cuantas rodajas de tomate. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella. La indígena lo miraba fijamente con deseo de comérselo, pero no se fiaba del todo. Miró a Ludwig aún temerosa y éste le sonrió levemente.

-Adelante, pruébalo. Debes tener hambre. Además, estás muy delgada.- le acercó un vaso con agua.

Agarró el vaso con sus temblorosas manos y bebió un poco. Al apreciar que el agua era pura y natural, cogió con las manos el pedazo de carne tras dejar de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa.

-No, no.- replicó el rubio cogiendo un cuchillo y tenedor. –Esto lo partes y lo coges con el tenedor.- partió un pequeño trozo y se lo ofreció.

Estiró su manita hasta él y lo tomó quitándolo de las férreas varas afiladas del cubierto. Tras mirarlo detenidamente por un rato, se lo llevó a la boca masticándolo lentamente. De nuevo, al ver que no había peligro, cogió de nuevo el trozo de carne con sus manos y empezó a comérselo a mordiscos.

Rió levemente. –Me suponía que no sabías comer con cubiertos.- los apartó.

Comiendo con ansias, la chiquitina acabó, o más bien se devoró su comida tras unos minutos, relamiendo incluso el plato con la lengua. –Gr-Gracias…- dijo en voz extremadamente baja una vez que había concluido.

Se sorprendió. -¿Y eso? ¿Sabes hablar? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando nos encontramos?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Hablar poco. Miedo…- se refugió del frío en la manta.

-Me lo imaginaba… ¿Y ahora? ¿Tienes miedo?-

Le hizo un gesto con las manos indicando una pequeña cantidad. –Otro hombre… más miedo…-

-¿Arthur? Ya, me lo imaginaba con ese trato que te ha dado… - suspiró. -¿Estás sola? ¿Vives con alguien más aquí?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Sólo mamá… mucho enferma…- su rostro se tornó en tristeza y permaneció cabizbaja.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le miraba con cierta curiosidad apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

La pequeña alzó el rostro, tomó aire, le miró y volvió a agachar la cabeza. –Hombres blancos… venir en paz. Ellos enseñar idioma y muchas cosas, armas. Nosotros no saber defendernos apenas y creerles, así que no sospechar nada, pero…- hubo un pequeño silencio. –Un día, robar ofrendas a Dioses. Hombres intentar detenerles, pero ellos más poderosos y asesinar a la mayoría… sólo papá y alguno sobrevivir, pero mucho heridos y morir en días… sólo mamá y yo sobrevivir hoy…-

La escuchaba atentamente mientras la miraba. -Las ofrendas eran piedras preciosas y oro, como lo que tenemos aquí, ¿no?-

Asintió mientras alzaba de nuevo la cabeza y le miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Erais como los jefes de la tribu o algo?-

-Papá era muy buen amigo del jefe, así que tener comodidades… pero no poder contra el hombre blanco…-

-Dijiste que tu madre estaba enferma, ¿qué le pasa?-

-Algo del hombre blanco atravesarle e intentar sacar, pero entonces quedar mal… ahora no poder andar…-

-Quizá una bala le dio en la columna y se quedó paralítica…- dijo en voz baja. –Entonces eres tú la que la cuida sola a ella y os mantiene a las dos, ¿no?-

-Sí…- hacía pucheros.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Hace mucho? ¿Unos días?-

-No sé… un año…-

-Siento mucho todo eso.- se acercó a ella. –Pero ni mi amigo ni yo tenemos la intención de haceros daño. Sólo buscamos tesoros, y el problema es que lo que vosotros usáis como ofrendas en nuestro mundo es dinero y tiene mucho valor.-

-¿Dinero?- se frotaba los ojos.

Asintió. –Sirve para obtener comida y demás…-

-¿Dar de ofrenda a los Dioses? Nosotros hacer eso antes para cazar y cosechas.-

Rió levemente. –No. Lo intercambiamos entre nosotros por cosas como comida y ropa.-

Se quedó pensativa y asintió.

Tras un silencio, el alemán volvió a hablar. -¿Quieres que hagamos una cosa?-

Le miró extrañada. -¿Qué?-

-Podemos hacer un intercambio. Yo hablo con mi amigo para curar a tu mamá si tú nos das las ofrendas.-

Asintió varias veces con la cabeza. –Poder llevar todo, pero hacer caminar a mamá.-

-Bueno, eso es cuestionable. A ver, lo que tendríamos que hacer es llevaros a ti y a ella a la ciudad, y allí iríamos a un hospital y la curarían, pero haría falta más dinero. Tampoco podría andar, pero se podría desplazar y viviríais mejor.-

-Pero… yo no quiero ir con el hombre blanco… ni de aquí…-

-Te entiendo. Es una oferta, puedes aceptarla o negarla. No es obligatoria, pero si quieres aceptarla, tendremos que hacer el cambio que te he dicho.- le clavaba sus cristalinas orbes que tenía por ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Hablar con mamá, pero… seguro no…-

-Bueno, no importa, sólo díselo. Ten en cuenta el hecho de que podríais vivir mejor.-

-Saber pero…- se levantó y se quitó la manta dándosela.

-Oh, no hace falta. Puedes quedártela. Además, esta noche hace un poco de frío, te vendrá bien.- se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba también.

Asintió saliendo de la cocina hacia el pasillo.

-Un momento.- interrumpió Ludwig cargando una pequeña cesta. –Toma, he metido comida y… algo de ofrendas.- dijo en voz baja mientras se la ofrecía.

-Gracias…- dijo la pequeña cogiéndola ruborizada y agradecida por la amabilidad con la que la trataba.

-No hay de qué. Puedes volver siempre que quieras, no te preocupes por Arthur.-

-Pero… bueno, lo pensaré.- miraba el interior de la cesta. –Gracias.-

Tras esto, la acompañó a la salida y ella, sin nada más que decir, volvió a la oscura y tenebrosa selva. Parecía increíble cómo no podía darle miedo tanta oscuridad a una niña pequeña que encima estaba desprotegida del frío e iba descalza a todos sitios.


	11. Chapter 11

Ludwig volvió adentro y recogió todo lo de la cocina. No se veía ni rastro de Arthur, pero sí que se le oía de recoger todo el botín y guardarlo en su correspondiente saco. Ya casi amaneciendo, el ojiazul volvió al cuarto abatido y con sueño. Miró a Arthur, el cual ataba el saco y parecía no haberse percatado de la ausencia de las piezas que la niña se llevó, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo llevando el saco a su sitio de nuevo.

Bostezó. -¿Hacer el qué? Sólo es una niña pequeña con miedo. Sigo pensando que deberíamos darle las joyas.- se echó en la cama.

-¿Sí? Eso lo dices porque tú no necesitas todo ese dinero, señorito. Llevo viviendo como una rata desde que era un crío. Ella está aquí en la selva y puede cuidarse de ella misma sin problemas y sin tener que huir de la policía por robar una vulgar barra de pan para comer.-

-Bueno, tampoco comparemos vivir en la ciudad con vivir aquí. En una selva también es difícil conseguir comida y mucho más sobrevivir.-

-¿Tiene familia?- se echó en el suelo, sobre sus mantas.

-Me ha contado que tiene una madre, pero no puede caminar. También me ha dicho que unos hombres blancos acabaron con su tribu y ellas pudieron sobrevivir junto a unos pocos, pero murieron y mira cómo está su madre, que quedó herida… Por eso quiere las joyas, para ofrecérselas a sus dioses y ayudarse a ella misma y a su madre a sobrevivir.-

-Al menos no está sola. Yo sí que estaba solo y casi siempre metido en orfanatos, menos mal que me las apañaba para escaparme. Ella es libre aquí, no está retenida como yo lo estaba. Además, puede sobrevivir sin dinero o joyas. Entre otras cosas porque esos dioses o el propio Dios del que tanto se habla sólo son paparruchas, cosas que se inventa la gente para darle explicaciones a otras cosas y apoyarse en ellos en los momentos de angustia. Mi madre le rezaba mucho a ese hombre greñudo de pelo blanco, y mira cómo acabó.-

Ludwig no le negaba nada en lo último. Se supone que Dios era un ente que a pesar de amar a todas sus creaciones, a las personas como él las repudiaba y no sólo eso, permitía que criaturas inocentes como esa niña o el propio Arthur vivieran tal situación, por no hablar de lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo su madre para luego morir y dejar a su hijo solo. Pero en cuanto a lo otro, apoyaba a la niña. Quizá era cierto que no podía entender a Arthur porque nunca sufrió tanto como él y por eso pasaba más del dinero, pero él pensaba así.

Arthur le miró callado por un instante y se echó tapándose entero.

Ludwig le miró también y se tapó encogiéndose sobre el colchón. –Cambiando de tema, ¿me odias porque te quiero? Lo digo porque desde que te dije eso apenas me has hablado y algunas veces que me has hablado no has sonado muy amistoso, por así decirlo.- le miraba.

Esa pregunta le sentó como un puñal al otro. No es que le odiara del todo, aunque no quería aceptarlo, pero desde que se le confesó e iba en serio, ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos. –Lud, por favor, intento dormir.- suspiró acurrucándose en la almohada.

-Claro, lo siento. ¿Quieres que cambiemos y duermas aquí? El suelo debe tenerte los huesos destrozados.-

-No, Lud.- se encogió. –No te odio…. Pero me das lástima.- se quedó inmóvil incapaz de girarse y mirarlo.

-¿Porque me gustan los hombres? Bueno, se aprende a vivir con esta enfermedad, no te preocupes, pero no puedo hacer nada si de quien me enamoro es igual que yo y… es mi mejor amigo.- suspiró levemente.

Otro puñal, permanecía inmóvil aún.

-Pero no te preocupes, puedo controlarme, así que no pienses que te pillaré desprevenido por la noche o te obligaré a mantener relaciones conmigo.- se estiró y cerró los ojos.

Finalmente, acabó la conversación. Tras un rato, Ludwig recibió a Morfeo gustoso y descansó, pero a Arthur no le resultó tan fácil. Cualquiera diría que en el fondo estaba enamorado de Ludwig, pero eso no era así, ¿verdad? La respuesta no la sabía ni él. Al principio, incluso antes de salir con él de Inglaterra, le apreciaba muchísimo considerándolo su único amigo. Luego, su afecto aumentó conforme pasaban los días y meses, hasta que finalmente le caía lo bastante bien como para salir a ver mundo junto a él. Los meses pasaban y Ludwig a sus ojos era la mejor persona que pudo conocer aunque no lo aceptara por vergüenza, pero todo empezó cuando lo comenzaba a ver atractivo y su afecto siguió aumentando por él. Se decía una y otra vez a sí mismo cosas como "Es imposible, es otro hombre. Además, a mi me gustan las mujeres y seguro que a él también." mientras se acordaba de todos los burdeles que visitó y todas las chicas que solicitó. Aunque había algo distinto entre ellas y Ludwig: Él las veía atractivas, unas más que otras, pero no sentía nada por ellas si no placer por sus servicios. Al acabar, les pagaba y se iban, y él seguía con su vida pero Ludwig era mucho más atractivo y si tuviera el oficio de esas mujeres y él sintiera el afecto que ahora sentía por él, no sería así.

Ya a mediodía, Arthur despertó algo aturdido. Se incorporó y lo primero que hizo fue apreciar que estaba sobre la cama donde su amigo dormía, pero él no estaba en la habitación y todo estaba muy callado como para que estuviera por los alrededores. Con cuidado, se levantó y salió de la habitación para buscarle por el resto de habitaciones, pero no le halló. Lo único que encontró fue un plato de su maravillosa comida tapado con la tapa de una olla para que mantuviera el calor, pero nada más. De nuevo, salió de la cocina y pasó a buscarlo por la cubierta, pero nada. Ya preocupado, bajó a la playa y lo buscó, pero de nuevo fracasó en encontrarlo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Y si se había escapado porque creía que le odiaba y empezó a odiarle él? En cualquier caso, seguro que estaba en la isla.

Miró hacia la selva y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, se adentró en su búsqueda. Siguió un camino aleatorio, pues no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. Miraba por cada recoveco, si era necesario se hería cortando las zarzas que se interponían en su camino y pensó; ¿Lo hacía por Ludwig? ¿En realidad le quería tanto como amigo como para herirse por él y meterse en una selva desconocida? ¿O quizá lo hacía por amor? ¿Comenzaba a verlo como algo más que un amigo? Eso no lo sabía ni él, o al menos no quería aceptarlo.

Empezaba a atardecer y él empezaba a sentir cansancio, dolor de piernas, hambre y sed, pero no iba a darse por vencido hasta encontrar a Ludwig. Andaba ya tambaleándose de cansancio y con la mirada algo perdida, por lo que acabó chocándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Ludwig... ¿dónde estás?...- pronunció vagamente fatigado. Se dejó arrastrar por la áspera corteza del tronco haciéndose rasguños por las mejillas hasta caer al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Entre esos segundos desde que cayó hasta que se desmayó, pudo observar cómo alguien se acercaba a él… o más bien unas botas que se acercaban a él.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludwig se agachó y lo zarandeó con cuidado. -¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes?- le dio una leve bofetada en la mejilla, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente sin inmutarse. Con mucho cuidado, lo cogió y acomodó entre sus brazos. –Debo volver. Mañana volveremos a salir, ¿de acuerdo?- miró a la pequeña sonriendo, la cual empezaba a verlo más como un amigo.

-Puedo llevar… agua…- dijo con su débil voz. –Ayudar a tu amigo…-

-Puede que lo más sensato sea llevarlo a un sitio fresco con sombra y agua, ¿podrías llevarnos, por favor?-

-Está bien, pero… tu amigo…- miraba a Arthur aún con hostilidad.

-No te preocupes, lo controlaré si trata de hacerte, ¿de acuerdo?-

Miró de nuevo a Arthur y Ludwig para después asentir y ponerse delante de ellos para guiarlos hasta un lugar justo como el alemán le describió.

Estuvieron andando por un buen rato por sitios recónditos de la selva que ninguno de los dos nunca vieron ni Ludwig pensó que pudieran estar en esa "pequeña" isla, la cual cada vez empezaba a ver más grande. Durante la búsqueda de un sitio para descansar, Arthur acabó recobrando lentamente el sentido, siendo lo primero que veía los fuertes brazos de amigo entrelazados alrededor de su frágil y delgado cuerpo. Después dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio a la pequeña indígena, a la cual seguían.

-Ludwig… ¿Por qué la sigues? ¿A dónde vamos?- le miraba con alivio tras haberle encontrado.

-¿Ya has despertado? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Aún estoy algo desorientado… pero eso no importa, ¿dónde estabas? Cuando me he despertado todo estaba muy callado.-

-Me desperté antes que tú y comí. Tras eso, salí a tratar de buscarla.- miraba a la niña, la cual no hacía otra cosa si no andar hacia adelante sin interrumpirles en nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste y avisaste?-

-¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?- le miraba fijamente extrañado.

-Yo…- permaneció callado. Era increíble la vergüenza que sentía, pero sería mucha más la que sentiría si le dijera la verdad.

Suspiró. –Salí a buscarla porque quiero aprender más de ella, de cómo vive, cómo se mantiene. Por ahora sé que se niega a ir tapada o con algo cubriéndole el cuerpo a no ser que sean esa especie de cinturones donde lleva las armas. Supongo que será como un símbolo de pureza o una obligación de su religión o cultura.-

-Sí, sí, muy bien. ¿Te está llevando hacia un tesoro?-

-No. Ahora mismo me estaba guiando a un sitio para que descansaras y recobraras el conocimiento.-

-Ah... Bueno, creo que ya no hace falta. ¿Por qué no volvemos al barco?-

-Vuelve tú si quieres, yo quiero seguir observándola. ¿Crees que puedes andar?-

En ese momento, Arthur estaba a punto de coger un berrinche como si se tratara de un crío pequeño. Después de todo lo que sufrió para encontrarlo, sólo quería volver con él al barco y salir de esa condenada isla, la cual empezaba ya a cansarle. –Pero está oscureciendo, ¿no crees que es mejor irnos ya?-

-Bueno, aún no se ha puesto del todo el Sol, me quedaré un poco más con ella. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al barco?-

-Agh, está bien.- dijo ya molesto. – Voy con vosotros, joder.-

-No te pongas así, no te estoy obligando. Ahora mismo puedo dar media vuelta y llevarte al barco.-

-No, déjalo, me da igual.- se acurrucó molesto entre sus brazos. Si no podía ir al barco con Ludwig, se quedaría con él pasase lo que pasase.

-Entonces no te enfades, que no te estoy obligando.-

La pequeña paró en seco y se giró hacia ellos.-¿Te vas?-

-No, no.- le sonrió. –Sigamos a donde quieres llevarme.-

-Pero…- volvió a mirar a Arthur preocupada.

-No te preocupes, te prometeré que no causaremos problemas. ¿Tan importante es el sitio al que vamos?-

La chiquitina asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo prosiguió con su camino. Parecía que cada vez confiaba más en Ludwig, pero no pasaba lo mismo con el inglés.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a una zona despejada rodeada de numerosos árboles y con una pequeña casita instalada. A un lado de ella corría un pequeño riachuelo rodeado de árboles que proyectaban su sombra sobre él. El suelo estaba labrado como si hubiera sido tratado con un animal, y de él brotaban pequeñas hojas.

-Es mi casa.- dijo la indígena cuando llegaron.

-¿Aquí es donde vives con tu mamá?-

-Sí.- corrió la cortina que actuaba como puerta y entró.

Con sumo respeto, Ludwig entró después que ella y la siguió. Los dos miraban todo curioso; las paredes estaban decoradas con objetos exóticos como máscaras, extraños instrumentos y herramientas fabricadas a mano. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con finos paneles que parecían estar elaborados con finas tiras de hojas de palmeras. El suelo estaba empedrado como el del cualquier calle de Londres, así que no era cómodo para caminar descalzo, como iba esa niña.

Ludwig bajó a Arthur con cuidado. -¿No hagas nada raro?- le susurró serio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga aquí, robar una lanza? ¿Para qué? Tsk.-

La niña volvió a ellos con dos cuencos y se acercó a Ludwig estirando sus brazos para que lo cogiera.

-Ah, gracias.- lo cogió sonriendo y bebió un poco del agua que contenía.

Se acercó a Arthur y le ofreció otro.

-Gracias…- lo cogió y miró el su contenido.

Los tres se sentaron sobre una especie de piedra alargada con pieles sobre ella, la cual parecía actuar como un sofá, aunque incómodo.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- preguntó Ludwig tras acabar con su agua y dejar el cuenco sobre la piedra.

-Ahí.- señaló una puerta frente a ellos.

-¿Puedes llevarnos a ella? Me gustaría conocerla y hablar con ella.-

-Bueno… pero cuidado.- miró a Arthur de nuevo.

-Vale, vale, joder, si tan poco te fías de mi me voy. Esto no tiene sentido.- se levantó.

Ludwig suspiró mirándole. –Haz lo que quieras, pero lo más seguro es que te pierdas. Lo creas o no, esta selva es muy grande y estamos en un lugar desconocido donde podría haber animales salvajes y hostiles. Además, estás recogiendo lo que sembraste.- se levantó.

Se quedó pensativo. –De acuerdo, pero después nos vamos.-

Asintió seriamente y fue con la niña.

La pequeña miró a los dos y fue hacia el cuarto de su madre con Ludwig.


	13. Chapter 13

Sus ojos verdes permanecían clavados en el firmamento grabado en el cielo nocturno. Desde todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla o incluso desde todo el tiempo que pasó desde su primer viaje, justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era el cielo en plena oscuridad, sin luces que interfirieran en su color y lo alteraran. Miró de nuevo hacia la casa, pero su amigo aún no daba señales de salir, así que se dio un paseo por los pequeños huertos de las cercanías. Le llamaron la atención lo bien labrados que estaban y como tenían algún que otro pequeño brote, se acercó y admiró sus hojas para después soltarlas rápidamente sobresaltado y algo asqueado. Éstas y el pequeño tallo estaban llenas de insectos que las devoraban, muy similares a los pulgones, pero estaban bastante gordos y abultados. Tras la desagradable experiencia, se acercó a otra planta, para encontrarse con lo mismo: pulgones. Se acercó a un par más de ellas, pero todas estaban infectadas de estos parásitos y no sólo las hojas y el tallo, también su fruto. Si todas las plantas estaban deterioradas, ¿cómo se alimentaba esa niña y su madre?

Finalmente, Ludwig salió y se despidió sonriendo de la pequeña, la cual a pesar de despedirse, decidió acompañarle hasta la entrada de la selva.

-Ya nos podemos ir.- se acercó a Arthur.

-Ah, vale.- se incorporó rápidamente algo sobresaltado.

-Bueno, me voy ya.- se agachó quedando a la altura de la niña.

Asintió. –Mañana… ¿venir?-

-Claro que sí.- le sonrió. –Vendré a haceros compañía a las dos. Además, parece que a mi amigo le ha gustado tu huerto.- miró a Arthur.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! Sólo me picaba la curiosidad, tsk.- se sonrojó y giró de espaldas.

Le miraba. –Pero… plantas mal…- se acercó a los brotes de las cosechas y se puso en cuclillas mirándolas. –Criaturas comerlas…-

-Lo sé.- se puso de cuclillas a su lado. -¿Qué haces con ellas? ¿Te las comes?-

Ludwig miraba a los dos con algo de alivio mientras se acercaba y agachaba con ellos. Parecía que Arthur empezaba a acostumbrarse a la pequeña y viceversa.

Asintió. –Quitar bichos y comer.-

-Pero aunque los quites, sus huevos y nidos siguen ahí, aunque no los veas. Y comer esos bichos no es bueno. ¿No sabes eliminarlos?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Yo no. Mamá no.-

-Cuando yo era pequeño mi madre plantaba muchas flores y les salían pulgones, pero creo que ella tenía su propio remedio…- se quedó pensativo.

-Mañana puedes venir conmigo si tienes lo tienes hecho.- interrumpió el alemán incorporándose.

Asintió. –Sí… creo que esta noche probaré a hacerlo. ¿Me podrías dejar una planta?-

-Sí.- se levantó y fue hacia la casa de nuevo.

-Es muy bonito y amable lo que quieres hacer, ¿sabes?- dijo Ludwig mientras la miraba de alejarse.

Se incorporó también. –No lo hago por ella. Lo hago por recordar mis mejores días y a mi pobre madre.-

-De todos modos, me alegro por ella. Me pregunto cómo estará cuando partamos de esta isla…- miró pensativo hacia el firmamento con el aire nocturno acariciando su rostro y pelo.

-Debo admitir que en cierta medida me recuerda a mí de pequeño.- miró hacia donde él. –Yo también tenía que alimentarme como podía incluso comiendo de la basura, pero ella al menos tiene el ánimo y apoyo de su madre.- suspiró. –Supongo que tus padres seguirán vivos en Alemania y sin pasar necesidades.- giró la cabeza hacia él y le miró.

-Mi madre me mandaba cartas a Inglaterra diciendo cómo iba todo por ahí y lo preocupada que estaba, pero aparte de su obsesión, todo iba bien… más o menos.-

-¿Obsesión? ¿Qué es eso de "más o menos"?-

-Lo de la obsesión es que al ser hijo único, mis padres siempre han querido que fuera el mejor de todos. De pequeño contrataron a un profesor privado sólo para mí y que además me enseñó a tocar varios instrumentos… o al menos lo intentó. Lo de "más o menos" es por la vez esa que te dije que estaba casado. Resulta que sí, pertenezco a la burguesía alemana, de Berlín, si especificamos, así que quieren casarme con una duquesa de no sé donde.- le miró.

Arthur le miraba atónito con los ojos bastante abiertos, pero lo cierto era que se esperaba algo así en el fondo.

-Qué envidia de vida, ¿eh? Tengo estrés desde que era un renacuajo. Lo mejor de todo es que cuando vine a Inglaterra no sabía hacer nada por mí mismo, así que aprendí como pude, pero por fin era libre.-

Rió. -¿Acaso prefieres mi vida? Vuelvo a decir que el apoyo de unos padres es vital para un niño, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.-

-No digo que no pero para mí, mis padres eran unos desconocidos, sobretodo mi padre. Andaban siempre de acá para allá, en una ciudad, en otra, mientras yo estudiaba y me quedaba con las sirvientas. Mi madre siempre que podía pasaba el rato conmigo, pero mi padre… por no hablar de cuando oyeron rumores de que salía con hombres... Ahí ya dejé de su ser hijo. Mi madre tampoco me habló en una temporada, pero cuando se enteró de que iba a emigrar se puso dramática como si me fuera a la guerra.-

-Bueno, es tu madre, así que te quería y no quería verte marchar.- le miraba. -¿Vas a volver a Alemania?-

-No lo sé… supongo que algún día volveré, no puedo estar en el extranjero hasta que me muera.- subió la tabla que actuaba como puente entre la playa y el barco cuando llegaron a su improvisado puerto.

-Ya…- subió tras él. -¿Te dejaste a alguien importante en Alemania?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le miró yendo hacia la pequeña vivienda. –Sólo me dejé a mi madre y a mi padre. El resto no me importan nada.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro. ¿Qué insinúas?-

-No… nada…- se quedó cabizbajo.

-Ah, no te referirás a si me dejé a algún amante, ¿no?- esperó a que abriera la puerta para entrar.

-Qué va. Sólo preguntaba por quién dejaste en Alemania.- se puso delante de él de espaldas y sacó las llaves ruborizado y algo nervioso, costándole meter la llave correcta en la cerradura.

-Pero es obvio que eran mis padres.- le miraba.

-Bueno, pues sólo eso, ya estoy contento.- refunfuñó en voz baja y pasó.

-Pues me alegro, entonces.- fue hacia la despensa para hacer la cena tras un agotador día acompañando a la pequeña salvaje.

Pero Arthur esperaba una respuesta más elaborada. En realidad sí, quería saber si se había dejado a algún hombre en Alemania sólo y esperándole, pero continuaba con su mentalidad conservadora e indefinida, ya que no sabía ni él si lo preguntaba por morbo, mera curiosidad o celos.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya era tarde y todo estaba callado. El joven pirata estaba en la despensa con pequeños vasos de agua y cebolla cortada en taquitos, de las cuales emplearía ambas para realizar una especie de líquido contra los pulgones que moraban en el huerto de la indígena. Ludwig dormía en la cama del cuarto y, como siempre, le ofreció a Arthur dormir en ella, pero respondió con una negativa como hacía usualmente.

Elaborar esta "pócima" le llevó bastante tiempo, más del que pensaba ya que no sabía cómo tratar los ingredientes. Acabó por hervir el agua y echarle los taquitos de cebolla y removerlo todo. La verdad es que le gustaba mezclar toda clase de ingredientes desde pequeño para formar cualquier mejunje extraño y pringoso. Lo dejó sobre la chirriante mesa donde comían y fue directo al cuarto para meterse entre sus sábanas y dormir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la hora, Ludwig permanecía despierto leyendo uno de los libros náuticos de Arthur, con sus gafas puestas, su flequillo hacia abajo y su musculoso torso ceñido por las sábanas blancas de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aún despierto?- se quitó la chaqueta y las botas.

-No tengo sueño y me apetecía algo para leer, así que te he cogido un libro, si no te importa.-

-No, no te preocupes.- se quedó únicamente con sus pantalones y se quitó el cinturón para estar más cómodo. Tras dejar la ropa amontonada a un lado al contrario a la de Ludwig, la cual estaba perfectamente doblada y apilada, se echó entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, el cansancio no hacía que sus ojos pesaran o escocieran debido a la sequedad causada por el mismo. Pasó un rato, él seguía despierto y Ludwig leyendo, porque la vela que tenía para leer permanecía encendida.

-¿Al final has visto a su madre?- interrumpió el cejudo su lectura.

-Sí.- permaneció leyendo.

-¿Y bien?- se giró hacia él y lo miró con algo de molestia. Desde que se distanciaron, Ludwig era mucho más frío de lo normal y le tenía que sacar las palabras una a una, aunque la verdad es que estaba leyendo, así que quizá le estaba molestando de verdad.

Cerró el libro y se levantó con cuidado yendo hacia la estantería para guardarlo. –Sinceramente, creo que no solo está paralítica.- lo metió en el hueco donde estaba y volvió a la cama. –Es una mujer ya anciana a la que le cuesta respirar y cuando habla se ahoga. Además, a juzgar por sus pupilas blanquecinas, creo que se está quedando ciega. De hecho, no nos miraba ni a mí ni a su hija.- se echó en la cama. –Aunque ella no me ha dicho nada respecto a eso.-

-¿De qué habéis hablado?-

Apagó la vela de un soplido. –Al principio era igual que la hija, con miedo y desconfianza, pero conforme íbamos hablando y ella nos iba traduciendo, me contó sobre el estado de la isla y de su salud. Dice que la isla quedará desierta en cuanto a personas y en ella sólo morarán los animales en paz. En cuanto a su salud… cuando la niña me traducía sus frases se le quebraba la voz… dice que va a "ascender con los Dioses" pronto…- se arropó con la manta y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué va a pasar con la niña si se queda sola?-

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. –No lo sé, ten en cuenta que puede mantenerse y cuidarse sola, pero perder a su madre sería un impacto sentimental muy fuerte, aunque le quitaría trabajo en cuanto a buscar comida y demás.-

-Lo sé. Es su madre y lo pasará mal si muere. Además, a lo mejor decide irse con ella…-

Se quedó pensativo y abrió los ojos. -¿Y si visitamos más a menudo esta isla pase lo que pase? Quiero decir, podemos viajar cuando y donde queramos, pero también podríamos pasarnos por aquí de vez en cuando para visitarlas.-

-Bueno, no hay problema, más o menos tengo la ubicación de la isla. Te estás encariñando de ellas, ¿a que sí?-

Se ruborizó levemente. –Bueno… la madre es ya anciana, sólo está pasando por una etapa más de la vida, pero la niña… me cuesta creer cómo puede vivir en una isla por ella misma y con tan poca edad.-

-¿Sabes su nombre o su edad?-

-No. Calculo que tendrá entre unos seis u ocho años, pero no me ha dicho ni su nombre ni edad, aunque supongo que no sabrá contar o contará de forma distinta a la nuestra.-

Asintió y volvió a acurrucarse cerrando los ojos, como hizo Ludwig previamente, pero el tiempo corría y Arthur no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba relajado escuchando el silencio acompañado por el oleaje del mar con los ojos cerrados, pero sus párpados permanecían ágiles, así que permanecía despierto descansando su cuerpo. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la cama empezó a chirriar y Ludwig a moverse. Le pareció normal hasta cierto punto, donde seguía moviéndose incluso más y la cama permanecía chirriando, así que ya extrañado se levantó y fue hacia él.

Le zarandeó con cuidado. –Lud, ¿estás bien?-

Dio una encogida y paró de moverse en seco. –A-Arthur…- jadeaba. -¿Q-Qué haces despierto?-

-No tengo sueño. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?- le apartó la sábana para verle el rostro al menos.

Estaba ruborizado y con el pelo revuelto. –N-nada…-

-Mierda, no me digas que… ¡joder, lo siento!- se apartó rápidamente ruborizado y salió del cuarto.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo mientras se incorporaba tapándose con las sábanas desde las caderas hacia abajo. –No te vayas… ya da igual… lo siento, mañana limpiaré las sábanas.-

-No, no, no pasa nada. Si quieres me voy y sigues, no me importa.- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta incapaz de mirarle.

-No, en serio, vuelve… la próxima vez me saldré afuera…-

-No, Ludwig, yo entiendo que tengas tus necesidades…- se fue acercando a él lentamente no muy seguro de lo que hacía. –Si quieres puedo… puedo ayudarte…- se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le miraba extrañado y aún más ruborizado. Si no fallaba su interpretación, se le estaba insinuando.

-Ludwig, no puedo más.- seguía cabizbajo. –Siento mucho todo lo que te he dicho, yo en realidad te aprecio mucho y no te odio, pero eso de que yo te gustara…-

-Te sigue pareciendo raro, ¿verdad?- le miró y suspiró. –No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digan.-

-Ahora entiendo porqué te ponías tan nervioso cuando hablábamos sobre mujeres y sobre tu vida en Alemania. Seguro que lo pasaste mal y no sólo por tu condición sexual y lo que te contrajo.-

-Bueno, yo sólo se lo dije a mis padres y a los hombres con los que estuve, obviamente.-

-No importa.- alzó la cabeza lentamente y le miró. –Lo siento. He recapacitado y ahora… no sé… antes también eras así y eras mi mejor amigo, pero ahora lo sigues siendo y eres más frío por mi culpa. Quiero decirte que no te enfades por lo que te dije, ya no pienso así, no me importa cómo seas, yo siempre te apreciaré.-

Su corazón latía rápido y acabó conmoviéndose un poco. –No pasa nada.- le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. –Sólo me alegro mucho de que lo entiendas, al igual que yo entiendo que te gusten las mujeres y por eso…- le fue soltando lentamente. –No puedo hacer nada… me doy por vencido. Trataré de encontrar a un hombre que me sea correspondido en cuanto a amor.- le sonrió.

Arthur se quedó embobado mirando su sonrisa, su flequillo descansando sobre su frente, su voluptuoso cuerpo… así que tuvo que preguntárselo de una vez por todas, necesitaba desahogarse y una respuesta. –Sólo… tengo una duda… no te rías ni nada, ¿eh?- se sonrojó.

-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Esto… llevo unos días que… bueno, creo que ya son semanas que… te miro y… no sé… me pareces atractivo…-

-¿Y crees que estás enamorado de mí? Bueno, a mí también me pasa con mujeres, pero sólo es eso, me encuentras atractivo, nada más. ¿O sientes algo más?-

Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza algo ruborizado. –B-Bueno, creo que sí… nunca me he sentido así con alguien y… es una sensación agradable cuando te veo, como de confianza, pero con lo alejados que estábamos…- le miró completamente sonrojado. –Como me gustas yo… quería ayudarte a… ya sabes… pero es una tontería, déjalo.- se levantó algo tenso.

Le cogió del brazo impidiéndole irse. –No es una tontería. Haremos una prueba; hacer el amor. Si no te gusta paramos, pero si te gusta, y no solo por la lujuria, si no por lo que sientes al hacerlo conmigo, querrá decir que estás enamorado.-

-Pero es que nunca lo he hecho con un hombre… además, dicen que duele. ¿Y cómo sabré que me gusta porque estoy contigo?-

-No te preocupes, yo recibo. Simplemente nos dejaremos llevar, ¿de acuerdo?- agarró su mano y la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. –Sabes que te gusto porque… bueno, no sé, aparte de sexo hay caricias, besos dulces...-

-De acuerdo…- le miró a la cara aún no muy seguro de lo que hacía. Tenía miedo, pero por otra parte también estaba curioso de explorar sensaciones nuevas. Además, si era con Ludwig, debería al menos intentarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

El alemán echó al inglés con suma delicadeza en la cama, encontrándose ambas miradas: Una azul, más calmada, y otra verde, con algunos nervios.

-Empezaré haciéndote algo que te guste, no te preocupes.- le alzó la camiseta de tirantes que actuaba como ropa interior el dueño de la mirada azul.

El de la mirada verde le respondió asintiendo y llegando a la conclusión de un razonamiento previo que realizó en este corto periodo de tiempo desde que Ludwig le propuso mantener relaciones hasta que se encontró ahí: Todo esto sería como cuando contrataba a mujeres para mantener relaciones, sólo que aquí era un hombre y no debía pagar nada. Además, este hombre era físicamente mejor que las mujeres y le estaba tratando como si tuviera piel de porcelana, esto no podía ser tan malo.

Comenzó con un ejercicio estimulante en sus pezones, acariciándolos con los dedos y de vez en cuando pellizcándolos con las yemas de éstos suavemente. -¿Tienes algún fetiche?- preguntó como si nada el germano.

-N-no.- respondió algo molesto y avergonzado el otro.

-Vamos, no tengas vergüenza. Puedo hacerte todo lo que quieras.- apartó una mano y se quitó la sábana que tapaba sus piernas y caderas, descubriendo su miembro ya erecto.

No pudo evitar mirarlo y ruborizarse observando el gran tamaño del pene. –Joder… es enorme…- apartó la vista ruborizado.

-¿Eso crees?- lamía sus pezones mientras frotaba su pierna derecha contra su paquete aún tapado por su ropa interior.

Asintió tratando de no gemir. -¿C-con cuántos hombres has estado?-

Se apartó del pezón dejando un fino hilo de saliva que comunicaba la punta de su lengua con él. -No lo sé…- le bajó la ropa interior. –Siempre que tenía ganas de mantener relaciones buscaba a uno, no importaba quién fuera, así que tampoco he tenido pareja estable. Como ninguno era importante, a la mañana siguiente ya no estábamos juntos. Tampoco dejaba que se corrieran dentro de mí. Ni yo dentro de ellos.- frotaba su pierna ahora contra su miembro descubierto. -¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas prostitutas has solicitado?-

Se sonrojó incapaz de no gemir y tapándose la cara con el brazo. –Ah… no lo sé… ghn…- se abrió más dándose por vencido ante el placer. -¿Alguna vez… has follado con una muj-jer?- movía las caderas gimiendo un poco más.

-Claro que sí.- bajó las caderas juntando su miembro con el suyo y estremeciéndose. –M-más de una…- agarró ambos miembros con cuidado. -…pero no me gustaba… así que lo hacía pocas veces…- movía las caderas haciendo que se frotaran entre sí. –Ah… ¿has probado a un hombre… antes?- gemía.

Negó con la cabeza apartando de ella su brazo y mirando ambos penes entrelazándose entre sí en la mano de Ludwig, mientras que con la otra la pellizcaba y acariciaba sus pezones. Por ahora sentía placer, distinto al que una mujer le podía brindar, sí, pero era placer y eso era lo único que le importaba.-¿Y…qué tal… en Ing-laterra?

-Ah…- gimió de forma pesada moviendo las caderas y frotando los dos más rápido. –N-no… d-desde que vine de Alemania… no he mantenido… relaciones… gh…-

Asintió mientras se incorporaba hasta él y se abrazaba a su torso, apoyando su oído en su pecho y escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. –L-Ludwig… no puedo más…- gemía.

-Adelante…- frotaba más deprisa. –Y-yo tampoco… hagámoslo… j-juntos…- Le rodeó su delicado cuerpo con la mano que tenía libre, abrazándolo.

Los dos permanecieron gimiendo hasta llegar al éxtasis. La mano de Ludwig quedó embadurnada de su propia semilla y la Arthur, que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama jadeando con los ojos cerrados y aún abierto de piernas.

Ludwig se echó a su lado boca abajo y se acercó a él tras lamer el semen de su mano. -¿Qué tal?- jadeaba con él mientras le miraba.

-Ah...- respiraba lentamente boca arriba. –Francamente, creía que no iba a ser tan placentero…- giró levemente la cabeza y le miró. -…¿Y tú?-

-Bastante bien.- agarró su mano con delicadeza. –Me alegro de haberlo hecho tan bien.- la besó dulcemente. -¿Crees que te quedan fuerzas aún?-

Asintió. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Bueno, lo de antes me ha salido algo espontáneo, quería hacer otra cosa... pero no he podido resistirme. Si quieres te lo hago.-

-No.- dijo rápidamente. –Ahora yo.- se incorporó. –Échate en la cama.-

Rió levemente. –Me alegro de que seas activo. Me encantan los hombres así.- se echó en la cama y se revolvió el pelo.

Arthur se levantó poniéndose ante él y se quitó el resto de ropa para quedar completamente desnudo, como Ludwig. Miró su cuerpo descansando sobre el colchón y su mirada de ojos entrecerrados que desprendía cierto aspecto pícaro, en la cual intervenían algunos mechones rubios de su flequillo, que ahora descansaba en su frente. No podía creer que un hombre tan atractivo como él estuviera a su lado, pudiendo aspirar a algo mejor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

Se sonrojó y se colocó entre sus piernas. –Mira, es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no te quejes y… no lo hago porque me guste... lo hago por ti.- se ruborizó mientras agarraba su miembro con su mano derecha.

Se estremeció y borró su sonrisa. –Arthur, no quiero que te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres. Quiero que tu primera vez conmigo sea agradable.-

-¡Déjame a mi hacer lo que quiera!- empezó a frotar su miembro sonrojado.

Asintió y dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo hacia la almohada mientras gemía cerrando los ojos.

-Si quieres que… que te penetre dilo…- se ruborizó y le dio una lamida a la base del miembro.

-N-no…- gimió. –Haz... lo que quieras… ah…-

Asintió mirándole y volvió la mirada hacia su miembro, que ahora era incluso más grande que antes, y no porque lo tenía justo en frente de él. Tomó aire, lo miró por última vez y se lo metió en su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. –L-Lud… tu polla… es enorme…- pronunció difícilmente con el miembro aún en su boca.

El mencionado se limitó a gemir y a balbucear. –S-si no entra toda, no te fuerces…-

Cerró los ojos y agarró el pene de su amigo por la base y, con sumo cuidado, trató de meterlo entero en su boca mientras oía los pesados y varoniles gemidos del alemán, que era lo que más salía de su boca aparate de varias y vagas pronunciaciones de su nombre. Logró llevar a cabo su propósito y empezó con la felación. Agarró las caderas para coger impulso y comenzó a meterla y sacarla lentamente de su boca sin llegar a sacarla del todo e intentando meterla todo lo posible, mientras que su lengua iba acariciando el tronco y de vez en cuando el glande.

-Arthur… no puedo más… - le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza no sin agarrarle fuertemente del pelo y tirándole de él de vez en cuando sin querer.

Pero no paró. Siguió con todo su miembro en su boca mientras el líquido pre-eyaculatorio resbalaba por sus comisuras. Ludwig volvió a avisarle creyéndole que no lo había oído, pero ya era demasiado tarde y eyaculó en toda su boca.

-L-Lo siento…- dijo jadeante mientras le miraba de apartarse rápidamente con la boca llena.

Arthur se giró de espaldas a él avergonzado y lo tragó todo, pero se le fue por la tráquea y empezó a toser.

Cada vez más preocupado, Ludwig se acercó a él dándole con cuidado en la espalda. –Mierda, lo siento… te dije que te apartaras.-

Tosió expulsando de su boca el semen que no pudo tragarse. –No… no ha sido nada.- tosió de nuevo para aclararse la voz mientras se limpiaba el semen de las comisuras con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Por favor, la próxima vez no te fuerces, no es bueno.- le abrazó por detrás acariciando su pecho.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo algo molesto mientras acariciaba sus manos.

Le besó dulcemente en la mejilla y lo llevó con él al colchón para echarse. –Aún podemos hacer otra cosa más, ¿sabes?- lo acurrucó en su pecho rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Lo sé.- alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. –Estoy algo cansado, pero daré lo mejor de mí.- le sonrió pícaro.

Ludwig le besó tiernamente en los labios para después apartarse de él y colocarse boca abajo en el colchón con las caderas alzadas. –Adelante, cuando quieras.-

Arthur se colocó de rodillas sobre el colchón detrás de él y le dio un fuerte azote en el culo riendo.

Gimió sonrojado y algo más excitado. –Arthur… no tenemos nada que sirva de lubricante…-

-¿Y qué podemos usar?- le acariciaba la zona anteriormente azotada, que estaba algo roja.

-Saliva, aceite… el aceite iría mejor, es más escurridizo.-

Se acercó a él y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla. –Ahora vuelvo.- le tapó y salió del cuarto.

A pesar de haber mantenido ya relaciones con otros hombres, Ludwig estaba algo nervioso de mantenerlas con Arthur porque él no era un hombre cualquiera. Arthur era Arthur, el rebelde pirata que conoció poco después de llegar a Inglaterra y comenzar a trabajar, uno de los pocos que le hablaba con total normalidad y sin pelos en la lengua.

-He cogido poco aceite, porque la prioridad es usarlo para cocinar.- volvió a colocarse mientras se lo untaba por todo el miembro estremeciéndose.

-Bueno, no importa.- apoyó la cabeza en la almohada acomodándose. –Luego utilizaremos otros medios.-

Acarició sus nalgas con su miembro mientras gimoteaba y se apoyaba en su espalda. –Lud... prepárate… voy a entrar...-

Asintió cerrando los ojos y agarrando su mano. –Adelante. Si quieres puedes correrte adentro, no me importa…-

Metió la mitad del miembro de golpe a causa del aceite. -¿S-Seguro? Puedo controlarme…- susurraba en su oído.

Tenía escalofríos a causa de los jadeos de Arthur impactando contra su oído. –N-no hace falta… si eres tú… n-no me importa… sentir tu semen…- se ruborizó entrelazando su mano.

Lo miró sonrojado y empezó a embestirlo metiendo ya el resto de su pene en su interior mientras jadeaba en su oído. –L-Lud… ¿desde cuánto hace que quieres follarme?-

Se cada vez más ruborizaba. –Agh… no sé… d-desde… unos días después… de verte por… primera vez.- movía las caderas hacia adelante y atrás para que sintieran ambos más placer. –P-pero… no me atrevía a… decírtelo.- gimió de forma intensamente algo escaso de aire. –Ah… ¿Habrías… aceptado?...- lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo.

Se sonrojó. –Y-ya sabes…- fue más rápido gimiendo un poco más entrecortadamente. –q-que yo…-

-Agh… Arthur… más... más… - cambió de tema. -¡Quiero más!- gritó moviendo las caderas todo lo que podía.

Y dicho y hecho. Arthur cogió toda la velocidad que pudo, llegando hasta el fondo de Ludwig con cada gemido que el alemán daba. Con cada embestida temía que sus caderas fueran a romperse, ¿pero qué más daba? Estaba sintiendo puro placer y le pedían más, así que por una noche no pasaba nada.

Ludwig fue el primero en eyacular en las sábanas ya manchadas de su semen, seguido de Arthur, que eyaculó en el interior de Ludwig y dejó su entrada empapada de su semilla incluso después de sacar su miembro. El ojiazul dejó caer sus caderas sobre el colchón dándose por satisfecho y abatido, seguido del cejudo, que se echó a su lado jadeando y con dolor de caderas.

-¿Mañana vas a ir con esa niña?- preguntó tapándose después de permanecer quieto junto a él descansando.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Seré fuerte y aguantaré el dolor de culo que me espera.- rió levemente mientras le arropaba y le dejaba más hueco en el colchón.

Rió. –Pues anda a mí el dolor de caderas que me espera.- le tapó a él. –No había echado un polvo tan salvaje desde hace meses.-

-Ni yo desde que salí de Alemania.- le sonrió mientras se arropaba él ahora.

-Oye, ¿qué tal lo he hecho? ¿Te has acostado con hombres que la tenían más grande y te ha gustado más? Sé sincero.-

Se ruborizó. –Bueno, me he acostado con muchos y creo que sí… pero tú eres especial…- le apartó el flequillo de los ojos sonriendo algo nervioso. –Arthur, ya sabes que yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti en mi corazón y según has dicho, tú también así que… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Quizá… no vivamos como una pareja normal.- agachó la cabeza. –Ni podamos fundar una familia pero… yo te quiero y si tú también me quieres… ya sabes que yo opino que el amor es lo primordial para una relación de pareja…- se ruborizó más aún más nervioso, justo como le pasaba antes cuando hablaba con Arthur de temas similares a estos.

-Lud, yo también te quiero aunque no lo creas.- bajó por el colchón y se acercó a él hasta encontrarse con su vergonzosa mirada. Le resultaba tan adorable cuando se escondía así de él… –Y ya sabes que… el afecto me cuesta demostrarlo pero...- suspiró ruborizado. –Te quiero. No me importa que seas un hombre aunque, bueno, ahora es algo positivo, o que no puedas darme hijo o yo que sé, quizá los dos seamos unos desviados pero yo quiero estar contigo y vivir junto a ti hasta que los dos seamos ya viejos y ni podamos ir al baño sin ayuda.- rió. –Así que sí, considérame tu pareja.-

Ludwig empezó a emocionarse mientras le miraba. –Gracias…. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto y… sólo puedo agradecerte que me aceptes tal y como soy y no sólo eso, si no que me correspondes…- llevó sus fuertes brazos hacia él bruscamente y lo abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente. –Te quiero.- le besó en los labios dulcemente dejando escapara algunas lágrimas.

Rió mientras soportaba la presión que ejercían sus brazos. –No es nada, no es nada. No llores por esto, hombre. ¿Quién me iba a decir que vería a un hombre tan serio y varonil llorar por amor? Y ni si quiera es por amor no correspondido, al contrario.- le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Tras un rato de silencio en el que Ludwig se negó a hablar por pura vergüenza, los dos cayeron dormidos; Arthur acurrucado ente los musculosos brazos de Ludwig, que lo protegían del frío junto con las sábanas. Los dos dormían con un rostro inocente acompañados de unos revueltos hilos dorados que actuaban por cabello en el que el Sol, que tardó poco en salir, proyectaba sus rayos.

Sin embargo, en este momento de silencio que ambos tuvieron antes de dormir, Ludwig pensó en un defecto de su recién proclamado novio: su avaricia. Esto le llevaba a pensar en que si solo estaba actuando para que cuando fueran a Alemania le diera algo de la riqueza de su familia. Arthur también pensó, por supuesto: Amaba a Ludwig, sí, pero Dios sabe lo que hiciera cuando estuviera de nuevo en tierra firme, con oro y pasara cerca de un burdel porque su pecado era la avaricia, pero también la lujuria, aunque ya habría tiempo de preocuparse, según proclamaban los pensamientos del alemán, pues debía aprovechar su actual relación con Arthur, pasara lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur se despertó por la tarde. Estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Ludwig, que aún dormía profundamente con su respiración impactando contra su nuca. Se giró y le miró recordando todo lo de la noche pasada y reflexionando sobre ello, pero hasta el momento, no se arrepentía, permanecía satisfecho.

Con mucho cuidado se apartó de él rodando por la cama y se levantó, detectando un gran dolor en sus caderas como nunca antes había tenido. Estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que lo estaba Ludwig, que ahora se había girado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Masajeó suavemente sus caderas tratando de que el dolor se aliviara, pero no surgió efecto. Se vistió lentamente tratando de mover las caderas lo menos posible, tardando al menos un rato en el que Ludwig aún no se despertaba, y después salió del cuarto. Pasó a la despensa, cogió una pieza de fruta para "desayunar", porque obviamente no sabía cocinar otra cosa que no fueran cosas quemadas o extrañas para el paladar humano, y salió a la cubierta del barco a recibir la primera brisa marina del día.

En la cubierta divisó a la niña indígena, sentada en la orilla apoyada en el casco del barco, como si estuviera esperando algo. Arthur pensó que seguramente estaría esperando a Ludwig, así que bajó para informarle de que aún, y de forma inusual para su horario, dormía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- bajó por la tabla hasta la orilla dándole un último bocado a la manzana que comía.

-Lud… wig…- murmuró con dificultad y en voz baja la niña mirándole.

-Aún está durmiendo. Ah, ya tengo eso para las plantas.- recordó.

Asintió sin decir nada más, sólo mirándole.

-…Si quieres me llevas a tu casa y lo probamos, no me importa.- tiró el corazón de la manzana en un socavón que hizo en el suelo con su bota y la enterró de nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza. –Ludwig… esperar.- miró el hoyo recién tapado.

Suspiró. -¿Sigues sin fiarte de mí o qué?-

Permaneció callada con la cabeza agachada y haciendo trazos en la arena con su dedo.

Suspiró de nuevo. –Iré a llamarle, ahora vengo.- subió de nuevo por la tabla y fue adentro.

Ludwig permanecía aún durmiendo encogido, ahora abrazado a la almohada y tapado hasta el cuello por las sábanas, produciendo algunos ronquidos y algún que otro murmuro en su lengua materna.

-Lud, despierta.- se sentó en el filo de la cama y le zarandeó levemente. –Ya es más de mediodía.-

-Uhm…- abrió lentamente los ojos. -¿Ya es tan tarde?-

Asintió. –Venga, esa cría te está buscando.-

Bostezó tapándose la boca. -¿Has comido algo?-

-Sólo una manzana, pero no te preocupes.- se levantó, pero su acción se vio interrumpida.

Le agarró de la muñeca. -¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Sí, me duelen bastante las caderas… he probado a masajearlas, pero nada…-

Rió levemente. –Pero antes ya lo habías hecho con mujeres, ¿no?- bajó y agarró suavemente su mano.

-Sí pero, joder, nunca lo he hecho tan fuerte ni rápido…- se sonrojó.

-Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás.- la entrelazo y besó dulcemente. –Incluso podemos cambiar los papeles si quieres.-

Se ruborizó aún más. –No sé… lo que quieras…-

La besó de nuevo y la soltó lentamente incorporándose. –¿Dices que la niña está afuera esperándome?- se estiraba.

-Sí. Se niega a llevarme a su casa sin ti para probar lo que hice para los pulgones.-

-No te preocupes, ahora voy.- se levantó y cogió su ropa.

Arthur salió de nuevo y fue hacia la despensa para volver a calentar el mejengue, ya que se había enfriado durante la noche y en el actual estado no surtiría efecto.

Cuando volvió a salir a la playa se encontró a Ludwig hablando con la niña, que ahora sonreía más confiada y apegada, justo al contrario de cómo le trataba a él.

Tosió mientras se acercaba a ellos. -¿Nos podemos ir ya?- miró a la niña con algo de molestia y unos cuantos celos.

Le miró borrando su sonrisa y asintió poniéndose delante. –Seguir.-

Los dos iban tras ella callados. Ludwig fue acercando lentamente su mano a la de Arthur para agarrarla. Se sonrojó y la agarró también mirando hacia abajo. Pasaron por una pequeña odisea, aunque los dos extranjeros ya se acostumbraban a los obstáculos de la isla y a los pinchazos que las espinas de las lianas les daban al pasar entre ellas, sin embargo, la niña tenía una maña tremenda para pasarlos sin el menor rasguño.

Al llegar se giró hacia ellos.

El inglés seguía aún agarrando la mano del alemán, así que se ruborizó y trató de soltarla, pero el alemán ya la había agarrado fuertemente al presentir que se escabulliría, así que se dio por vencido.

Sin extrañarse en lo más absoluto, se acercó Arthur. -¿Tener eso?-

-S-sí…- se rebuscó en los bolsillos con la mano que estaba suelta y sacó una botella de cristal. –Con esto debe valer, pero espárcelo bien. Si te sigue faltando, mañana puedo traerte más.-

Miró fijamente la botella y la cogió. –Gracias.- le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-De nada…- la miraba algo extrañado y satisfecho por su acto bondadoso.

-Me alegro de que por fin empecéis a congeniar.- dijo Ludwig mirando a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Cómo está tu mamá?-

Abrió la botella y la olisqueó. –Como siempre. ¿Funciona?- señaló la botella.

-Sí, ayer la probé con la planta que me dejaste y ahora está bien. Mañana te la doy, se me ha olvidado cogerla…-

Negó con la cabeza. –No importa, quedar. Regalo.- se dirigió hacia el huerto con la botella.

Los dos la siguieron y se pusieron a su lado ayudándola a fumigar cada planta, apartando las hojas que escondían los pulgones, los cuales se posaban sobre los tallos y los corroían, para que pudiera echar el líquido sin problemas y eliminarlos, los cuales caían rápidamente hacia la tierra y la pequeña enterraba en ella presionándolos posteriormente.

-Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre.- dijo Ludwig mirándola mientras sostenía las hojas de una planta.

Le miró y echó el líquido. –Aruma. Es noche. Venir aquí con la luna.-

-Es precioso y muy original.- dijo Ludwig sonriéndola.

-¿Y Ludwig? ¿Qué significa?- aplastaba a los parásitos con su pequeño puño y enterraba.

Le volvieron a apartar las hojas. –No, sólo es un nombre, no significa nada o al menos que yo sepa. ¿Arthur significa algo?- miró al nombrado, que estaba más callado de lo normal.

Se encogió de hombros. -No tengo ni idea.-

Poco después de esta conversación, finalizaron su tarea. El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre toda la parcela, así que Ludwig y Arthur decidieron refrescarse en el pequeño tramo de río que había junto a la casa. Aruma permaneció en tierra aún sin estar muy acalorada y fue hacia la pequeña casa a por pieles para que luego Ludwig y Arthur se secaran, pero algo ocurrió en el interior de la chabola para que niña saliera corriendo rápidamente hacia ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

Los dos se refrescaban en el pequeño flujo de agua. De vez en cuando Ludwig jugueteaba con Arthur y le echaba agua en la cara o incluso en el torso para que la camisa se ciñera a él. Arthur hacía lo mismo pero más inocente, sólo con el propósito de devolverle la jugarreta.

Aruma se acercó a ellos directamente nada más salir de la casa y con paso ligero, pero sin correr y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba sólo con ver su cuerpecillo temblar.

Ludwig la miró mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás con ayuda del agua. -¿Ocurre algo?-

Arthur permanecía en silencio mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y los miraba.

-Tener que ir…- dijo en voz baja. –Peligro…-

Se acercó ella sin lograr escucharla del todo y se agachó, pero de repente se oyó un rugido por toda la parcela. Los tres se sobresaltaron y Aruma sacó una hoja elaborada a partir de una piedra afilada y con el mango de madera.

-Eso parecía un tigre…- dijo Arthur sin bajar la guardia.

-Mierda.- dijo Ludwig. –Será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-Pero…- dijo la pequeña indígena agarrando el brazo Ludwig con preocupación.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros. Vamos a por tu madre. No estáis seguras ahí.-

Antes de poder acabar de hablar, se oyó un estruendo y un tigre salió de la choza donde vivía Aruma con su madre. Por suerte, ellos se encontraban tras él. La pequeña se acercaba a la fiera lentamente, pero Ludwig la cogió rápidamente en brazos. Arthur por su parte rebuscaba por su abrigo el trabuco.

Aruma miró a Ludwig.

La miró también. –No creerás que vas a cargar contra él, ¿eh?-

-Pero debo ver a mamá…- sollozaba.-Entré y ver tigre, pero mamá… todo roto.-

El animal distinguió sus presencias y voces con sus desarrollados oídos y rápidamente se giró hacia ellos descubriéndolos. Ludwig entró en pánico y salió corriendo como pudo del agua con la niña en brazos. Arthur seguía rebuscando nervioso.

-¡Rápido, ve con Arthur!- dijo Ludwig soltando a la pequeña, que estaba atemorizada.

Sólo pudo murmurar unas palabras en su lengua materna mientras le miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Si iban a morir, ¿Por qué iban a pasar sus últimos momentos tan mal? En cualquier caso, Aruma aprovechó para ir hacia el tigre corriendo cargada con su cuchillo. El animal fue corriendo rápidamente hacia ella olvidándose de Ludwig que se había quedado petrificado de miedo y preocupación por la pequeña.

Empuñó firmemente la hoja hacia el animal y se encogió dándose por vencida por el miedo. El tigre incrustó sus garras en el rostro de la pequeña, pero instantáneamente después de hacer eso, recibió un tiro en el estómago por parte de Arthur. Aruma salió corriendo hacia la casa llorando desgarradoramente de dolor y preocupación. El tigre ahora se acercaba a Arthur, pero le remató con un par de tiros, de los cuales uno alcanzó su cabeza y lo mató.

Fue corriendo hacia Ludwig, que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas en el agua y procesando mentalmente todo lo que había visto.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Creo que sí…- respondió tras unos segundos. Se agarró a su mano y se levantó.

-Venga, vamos a buscarla.- dijo el heroico inglés refiriéndose a la pequeña.

Los dos pasaron a la casa y observaron todo el destrozo que causó el animal anteriormente. Había huellas de sangre de las zarpas del tigre y algunas también eran de pequeños pies humanos, los de Aruma. Los dos se acercaron a la niña, la cual estaba en el rincón donde se encontraba su madre. Estaba oscuro y no se veía mucho, pero pudieron distinguir un cuerpo adulto estirado, quieto y con sangre en sus manos. El cuerpo sobre el que la inocente criatura derramaba sus lágrimas.

Arthur prefirió dejarla sola para que se despidiera de su madre, pero Ludwig se puso de rodillas junto a ella mientras observaba la impactante escena; Una criatura inocente como una niña pequeña que no sabía aún nada sobre la vida llorando sobre el pecho desgarrado, ensangrentado y carente de calor y latidos de su difunta madre, la cual carecía de algunas partes de su cuerpo que seguro fueron arrancadas y comidas por el tigre. No es que el animal tuviera la culpa, él sólo se alimentaba, era la cadena de la vida. Si se razona, el hombre también mata a animales para alimentarse, y probablemente estos animales también tienen crías o una función importante que cumplir en la naturaleza pero aún sabiendo eso, Ludwig no pudo evitar verter lágrimas de lástima por lo cruel que era la naturaleza en ocasiones.

Aruma se apartó tras un rato del cadáver de su madre y miró a Ludwig. Su cara tenía señaladas las garras del tigre y su sangre se mezclaba con la del pecho de su madre, con la que se empapó al reposar la cabeza sobre él.

-Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado a ti y a tu madre…- lloraba aún mientras le limpiaba la sangre y lágrimas con delicadeza y con sus propias manos desnudas.

No le respondió nada. Sólo le miraba fijamente llorando.

-Mira, haremos una cosa.- se incorporó lentamente. –Tapamos a mamá, vamos al barco, nos curamos y limpiamos, volvemos y le hacemos un entierro, ¿quieres?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Mamá… quiero que descanse… en el mar… luego subir al cielo con ancestros y Dioses y verme.- se frotó los ojos y la nariz. -Enterrar no.-

Asintió. –No te preocupes, haremos con ella todo lo que quieras y le daremos una despedida digna de vuestra cultura, cueste lo que cueste.-

Se levantó y agarró con su pequeña y ensangrentada mano la de Ludwig. -¿Estás bien?- cambió de tema.

-Sí, no me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes.- la cogió de nuevo en brazos.

Se agarró. –No hace falta…- dijo la pequeña mientras observaba como toda su sangre se esparcía por el pecho del alemán también y por cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tocaba.

-No me importa llevarte en brazos. Además, ahora no querrás ni andar.- la acurrucó. –Apenas pesas...-

Aruma le miró y se abrazó a él fuertemente llorando de nuevo, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba aún después de haber vertido tantas lágrimas y él, como si de un padre y una hija se tratara, la abrazó fuertemente acariciando suave y lentamente el casco de su cabeza mientras salía de la casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Los tres volvieron a la casa cuando se hubieron limpiado la sangre y curado las heridas, especialmente la pequeña Aruma. Ludwig iba vestido con la poca ropa impoluta que le quedaba después de tantos meses en la mar, ya que si se suponía que iba a asistir a un entierro debería ir bien. Además, dejó caer los mechones de su flequillo sobre su frente. Arthur sólo se puso ropa limpia y la indígena decoró su pelo con flores, pero su cuerpo, como siempre, se encontraba desnudo.

Llevaron el cuerpo de la mujer a la playa, liado en una manta y tapando sus partes y heridas más desagradables. Aruma le pidió a Ludwig que lo dejara sobre la arena de la playa, sin llegar a la orilla, donde el agua se encontraba con la tierra y, con mucho cuidado, la dejó donde le dijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Arthur mirándola mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la selva.

-Flores.- dijo cogiendo unas cuantas. –Para mamá.-

Ludwig fue a su lado y la ayudó. -¿Quieres que le hagamos un ramo y se lo pongamos en las manos?-

Asintió cogiendo más.

Entre los dos recogieron un montón de flores, e incluso demasiadas, de las que luego se encargaron, especialmente el alemán, de colocar para que quedaran de forma coqueta y correcta para una despedida.

Mientras tanto, Arthur miraba el cadáver. Apartó un poco la manta y descubrió su pecho abierto, sobresaltándose y apartándose. No es que su madre hubiera muerto de la misma manera cruel, pero no pudo evitar recordar el día de su entierro; un cuerpo tan pálido y frío, con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas justo debajo de sus pechos, su pelo rizado y arreglado… Estaba tan arreglada y bella que, si aún hubiera tenido algo más de color, parecía que simplemente dormía, haciendo un símil con la Bella Durmiente, sólo que ella jamás despertaría…

-Arthur.- posó su mano sobre su hombro.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados algo aturdido y le miró. -¿Sí? ¿Habéis acabado?- tapó de nuevo a la mujer.

-Sí.- apartó de nuevo la manta con cuidado para que Aruma no viera el estado del cuerpo, aunque en verdad no le producía repulsión, por sorprendente que fuera en una niña tan pequeña.

Después de colocar el ramo y la manta, la huérfana se acercó a su madre y le decoró su pelo también con algunas flores. –Ya.- dijo tras revolvérselo un poco,

-¿Podemos mandarla al mar?- preguntó Ludwig agachándose para coger de nuevo el cuerpo.

Aruma besó dulcemente la mejilla de su madre y después le miró. –Sí.-

Sonrió levemente y miró a Arthur. -¿Puedes cogerla en brazos y acompañarme?- dijo incorporándose con el cadáver.

–Claro.- la miró y se agachó. –Ven, sube a mi espalda.-

La niña asintió y sin decir nada se agarró a su espalda.

Arthur la cogió y agarró con sus brazos, y siguió a Ludwig, que se introducía lentamente en el agua, estremeciéndose de lo fría que comenzaba a estar con el aire nocturno. Al llegar a donde el agua le cubría poco más por encima de las caderas, dejó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el agua, empujándolo levemente para que navegara hacia adelante. Arthur y la niña permanecían unos pasos más atrás observándolo todo mientras el joven pirata tiritaba de frío.

-Volvamos.- dijo Ludwig acercándose hacia ellos.

Los dos asintieron y llegaron a la orilla. En ella, Arthur bajó a Aruma y fue hacia el barco. Ludwig miraba a la pequeña, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y también tiritando, sin saber qué hacer ahora que estaba sola.

-Hey… ¿quieres entrar y calentarte?- dijo Ludwig mirándola.

La niña asintió y se acercó a él aún algo distante.

La cogió en brazos y fue con ella hacia el barco tampoco sin decir nada, sólo abrazándola para refugiarla del frío. Luego se dirigieron hacia el camarote que actuaba como dormitorio, en el cual Arthur estaba secándose y calentándose con un pequeño caldero donde había hecho una lumbre improvisada. Ludwig también se secó y cambió, y también ayudó a la niña a secarse e incluso, tras un intento para convencerla, le puso las primeras ropas que cubrirían su desnudez por primera vez desde la llegada de los dos amigos a la isla; una camisa de Arthur, porque las de Ludwig eran demasiado grandes.

Durante el resto de la noche no hubo mucha conversación entre los tres, así que sin decir nada, la pequeña se quedó a cenar y dormir con ellos. La acomodaron en la cama, donde dormiría junto a Ludwig y, nada más echarse en ella, se quedó dormida vencida por el sueño y cansancio. Arthur volvió a dormir en el suelo, donde ya se acostumbraba a dormir.

-Arthur, ¿quieres que te deje un hueco?- dijo Ludwig poco después de apagar la vela que alumbraba el camarote.

-Estaremos muy mal.- dijo de espaldas.

-Pero Aruma apenas ocupa colchón. Ayer dormimos bien los dos aquí, ¿no?-

-Sí…-

-¿Te da vergüenza?- después de tantos meses juntos, Ludwig conocía demasiado bien a Arthur.

-No… Bueno, sí.- se ruborizó

-Pero a mí no me importa. Ya sabes que desde la otra noche...- se ruborizó también.

Arthur permaneció callado mientras le miraba.

-Si lo dices por ella… no creo que le importe.- le miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno, está bien…- suspiró y se levantó.

Ludwig rodeó a Aruma con su brazo llevándola un poco más para atrás y yéndose con ella, para dejarle un hueco a Arthur, que se echó junto a Ludwig, dejándolo entre él y la niña.

-¿A que ahora estás mejor?- le arropó.

-Sí…- se giró hacia él.

Sonrió y le apartó el flequillo. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-

-No lo sé…- se acurrucó a su lado.

-Se me ha ocurrido volver a Alemania…-

-¿Y eso?-

-La echo de menos. Además, ahí tengo a toda mi familia.-

-Ya, pero dijiste que estabas prometido, ¿no?-

-Sí… pero no me casaré, haré lo que sea para no hacerlo. He pensado en volver y… criar a Aruma yo mismo…-

-¿Qué? Pero si no sabes nada de ser padre.- le miraba incrédulo. Con lo inexpresivo que era Ludwig, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que quisiera ser padre. –Además, por mucho apego que te tenga seguro que no va a querer irse.-

-¿Y quedarse sola sí?- le miraba fijamente. –Sé…sé que suena raro, y más viniendo de mi, pero no quiero dejarla sola aquí… le tengo mucho afecto y además, también pensé otra cosa…- se sonrojó apartando de él la mirada.

-¿El qué?- se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo.

-Pensé en comprar una casa… y vivir los tres… como… como una familia…- le miró tímidamente. –Podemos vivir en pareja, Arthur, aunque no esté bien, pero nosotros nos queremos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo? ¿Porque no podemos tener hijos? ¿Y si Aruma llena ese hueco? No pienso dejar que se pudra en esta isla y que venga un tigre y la mate.-

-L-Ludwig…- se ruborizó también. –Yo… escúchalo bien, ¿vale?... yo te quiero… pero no está bien…- le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no? Si tú me quieres y yo también todo está bien, ¿no crees? ¿Es porque una niña necesita una figura materna? Yo puedo ayudarla y enseñarla como lo haría una madre, o al menos dar lo mejor de mí para hacerlo.-

-Pero Lud, ¿sabes que eso está prohibido y castigado? Pensarán que obligamos a la niña a permanecer con nosotros o incluso que abusamos de ella. Y tu situación como burgués no ayuda. Si ya eres la comidilla por estar tanto tiempo fuera del país y siendo homosexual, imagínate si te ven viviendo con un hombre y una niña. Y encima si ese hombre es pirata.-

-Pues me las apañaré para mudarnos a otra ciudad. O incluso a otro país, si es necesario. Y no me importa tener que partirme la espalda a trabajar para mantenernos.-

Arthur le miró sin saber qué decir. Ludwig también le miraba algo avergonzado a la par de aliviado.

-… Te deseo suerte con tu intento de vivir en paz y tratando de ser la madre de una niña huérfana.- se giró de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

-Dices que… ¿no contaré contigo? Pero, Arthur…-

-Lud, te quiero, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos. No es normal, ¿lo enciendes? Esa niña necesita a una mujer que la quiera como a su hija, no a un hombre que se pase el día trabajando.-

Se incorporó. –Entonces, según tú, ¿nunca podré ser feliz? ¿Nunca podré tener hijos? ¿Y sólo porque no me gustan las mujeres?-

-No he dicho eso exactamente…-

Se levantó y, sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto resoplando y dando algunos fuertes pisotones. Arthur se quedó echado en la cama pensando en todo lo que dijo mientras miraba a Aruma dormir plácidamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente, Arthur se despertó completamente solo. En el cuarto no había nadie aparte de él y tampoco se oían voces o movimientos en el resto de camarotes, y eso que tenía la puerta abierta. Sin darle mucha importancia, se vistió y pasó la mañana en la sala del timón, donde tenía la mayoría de los mapas que estaba empleando durante los meses que pasó buscando la isla.

No sabía dónde podría dirigirse ahora ni que ruta trazar, pero recordó que Ludwig le dijo sobre volver a Alemania, aunque él quería seguir encontrando tesoros. Pensó en llevarle a Alemania con la niña y seguir él solo con sus aventuras, pero separarse de él tan de repente… Lo que sí tenía claro era que debía organizar sus sentimientos. Aceptaba que no podía pasar de un "Te quiero y me gustaría estar contigo" a un "Te quiero pero esto no está bien". Apreciaba mucho a Ludwig, mucho más de lo que incluso él mismo pensaba, pero no sabía si como un amigo o algo más. El sexo estuvo bien y su compañía le era agradable, quizá muy callada, pero eso de vivir con él y que una persona mantuviera una relación estable con él le parecía un tanto cautivador, como si llevara una correa invisible que le atara a él.

Empezaba a hacer un calor sofocante a mitad de la mañana y Arthur tuvo que quitarse parte de la ropa mientras trabajaba trazando rutas y, de vez en cuando, pensando en Ludwig. El alemán volvió cuando el calor comenzó a apretar más aún, acompañado de la pequeña Aruma. Los dos venían aún húmedos de su baño matutino y algo inmunes al calor.

Arthur salió poco después y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con ellos. Ambos se encontraban tratando frutas que seguramente acababan de traer; Aruma las lavaba en un cuenco con agua y después se las pasaba a Ludwig, que las cortaba y las dejaba en otro cuenco. La pequeña le miró mientras hacía su trabajo, pero Ludwig siguió con su tarea a pesar de saber que acababa de entrar en la pequeña sala y encima con el torso descubierto, por lo que se le hizo tentador mirarle, pero aguantó.

-¿A dónde habéis ido?- pasó mirando disimuladamente a Ludwig de reojo.

-Fruta.- dijo Aruma enseñándole un kiwi. –Ludwig dijo que no haber comida.-

-¿Y habéis encontrado mucha?-

Asintió y le señaló el lugar de la encimera donde se encontraba toda. Había un par de plátanos, bastantes kiwis, una piña y demás fruta tropical que ni siquiera conocía. De nuevo, volvió a mirar a Ludwig, que permanecía absorto en su trabajo.

-¿Quieres que os lleve a Alemania?-

Ludwig le miró levemente sin alzar aún su cabeza hacia él. –Sí.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Tardaremos un par de meses. No sé si lo he dicho, pero estamos en otro continente.-

-¿Otro continente?- dijo alzando finalmente el rostro hacia él.

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas eso de la "Isla del Norte"? Creo que no es ni esta. Al principio seguía la ruta que trazaba, pero luego me desvié cogiendo rutas al azar al ver que no encontraba nada al Norte, así que decidí que podíamos buscar en esta isla. Y parece que hay tesoro.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Bueno, no pensé que tuviera mucha importancia.-

Le miró y suspiró. –Da igual. ¿Cuántos meses tardaremos en volver a Europa?-

-Otros dos meses, como cuando vinimos. Eso sí, tenemos que llevar el timón entre los dos y parar para comprar abastos.-

Asintió. -¿Y tú qué harás?-

-Seguiré navegando sin rumbo.- se apoyó en la mesa. -¿Y tú?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Y yo?- interrumpió la pequeña Aruma mientras le pasaba más frutas a Ludwig.

-Ludwig me dijo que quería llevarte a Alemania con él.-

El mencionado le miró y después miró a Aruma. –Viviremos más cómodos y siempre estaremos juntos.- le sonrió.

-¿Los dos?-

-Los dos. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.- sonrió. –Incluso puede que hagas amigos de tu edad.-

-Pero… Arthur…- le miraba. Después de ver la hospitalidad de ambos, incluido Arthur, la pequeña también le había cogido afecto.

-Arthur… me dijo que… que nos llevaría a Alemania, pero como ves, él no se va a ir con nosotros. Dijo que vendría, pero a última hora prefirió no hacerlo, ¿a que sí?- le miró.

-¡Deja de ser así!- gritó el inglés.

Aruma se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Crees que yo no estoy confundido, eh!? ¡Sabía que no tendría que haber tenido sexo contigo ni decirte lo que siento! ¡Venga, sigue siendo un tío raro que va de aquí para allá sin hacerme ni puto caso, como hace unos meses!-

Se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa. -¿¡Y tú qué!? ¡Primero juegas conmigo sabiendo que te quiero y ahora me abandonas! ¡Yo no soy aquí el que tiene la culpa! ¡Si quieres follar una noche ve a por putas, porque yo no soy una ni dejaré que vuelvas a jugar conmigo!-

-¿¡Y por qué aceptaste tener sexo conmigo!? ¡Fuiste tú el que se ofreció! ¡Además, estabas erecto y seguro que con una paja no te valía! Después de casi ahogarme con tu polla…-

Se ruborizó. -¡Pero tú aceptaste tener sexo! ¡Yo solo te hice caso y sí, ya que estaba excitado me vino de perlas, eso lo acepto, pero es que encima eras tú, joder!-

Arthur permaneció callado y algo ensordecido a causa de los gritos de su amigo. Sin saber qué hacer o decir, miró hacia donde estaba Aruma, pero el sitio estaba vacío. Miró por el resto del camarote y tampoco estaba.

-Aruma no está.- dijo de repente.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir? ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Ahora que no sabes con qué salir?-

Le dio una fuerte bofetada que le dolió hasta él. -¡¿Quieres de dejar de hablar de esa mierda?! ¿¡Te digo realmente como estoy, eso es lo que quieres saber!? ¡Me gustó follar contigo! ¡Da igual que me atragantara o no, joder, me gustó follar con mi mejor amigo! ¿¡Recuerdas eso que te dije de no saber si estaba enamorado o no!? ¡Pues lo estoy, joder, pero no sé qué hacer!-

Se tocó la mejilla en la que le golpeó, que permanecía roja y bastante irritada. –Pero entonces te llevas la contraria a ti mismo. Si me quieres querrías estar conmigo, pero ayer dijiste que ya no, que estaba mal.-

-¡Porque lo está, joder!-

Le miró confuso. –En parte te entiendo, pero por otra…- se quedó callado y al recordar la ausencia de Aruma, se puso nervioso. –Mierda… Aruma… lo ha oído todo…- salió rápidamente del camarote.

Arthur permaneció quieto pensativo, hasta que empezó a hacer pucheros y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. -¿Qué... qué hago?...- dijo en voz baja. -¿Qué puedo hacer...?- miró al techo y después hacia la mano con la que había golpeado a Ludwig.


	20. Chapter 20

Con las provisiones recargadas de fruta, agua e incluso carne cazada por Aruma con ayuda de Ludwig, o más bien al revés, los dos los dos aventureros pusieron rumbo hacia Alemania junto con la chiquitina, que finalmente fue convencida por Ludwig para abandonar la isla. Su estancia ahí ya no tenía sentido sin su madre, además de que podría morir en cualquier momento en garras de un tigre u otro depredador.

Los últimos días en tierra los centraron en recolectar provisiones y cargar al barco el tesoro que Aruma poseía, que finalmente accedió a dárselo a Arthur como muestra de agradecimiento por todo, aunque a quien más le dio fue a Ludwig. Sin embargo, ella seguía poseyendo aún parte de él, ya que este tesoro no dejaba de ser un recuerdo de su madre y el resto de familiares y amigos fallecidos ya hace años.

Los tres dieron lo mejor de ellos en esto, pero en las cabezas de Arthur y Ludwig había más pensamientos además de conseguir provisiones. Solo hablaban entre ellos lo justo y siempre sin mirarse si quiera, aunque había veces que de forma disimulada se quedaba el uno mirando al otro, hasta que el observado se daba cuenta y miraba al observador, que rápidamente apartaba su mirada de él. Los dos sabían que debían hablar de lo sucedido, pero no se atrevían.

Una noche, cuando el barco ya se encontraba navegando y era dirigido por Arthur, Ludwig se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto al notar que Aruma ya se había quedado dormida. Se dirigió a la sala del timón, dispuesto a hablar con Arthur de una vez por todas, pero bastante nervioso.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró hacia Arthur, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando al horizonte y regulando la dirección con el timón. Tras pensárselo de nuevo, entró. Arthur miró hacia atrás extrañado y, al verle, volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia el frente.

-¿Cómo está el mar esta noche?- se apoyó en el escritorio sin apartar la mirada de él.

-No está muy bravo. Recemos por que nos pille la tierra firme cerca cuando esté bravo y se atisbe una tormenta.-

-¿Y tenemos alguna ciudad cercana?-

-No… pero podemos buscar alguna isla a las malas.-

Los dos callaron tras el asentimiento de Ludwig, que no sabía qué más decir. Arthur parecía muy frío y concentrado en su trabajo, así que no quería molestarlo. ¿Y si era un mal momento para hablar y ahora mismo deseaba que se fuera?

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó de repente frotándose los ojos y mirando al horizonte, sin despegarlos de él.

-No tenía mucho sueño…-respondió aún apoyado en el escritorio, con la cabeza gacha.

-Mañana por la mañana te toca a ti llevar el timón, más vale que descanses al menos unas horas.-

-Lo sé. ¿No tenemos nada para dormir o para desvelarme mañana cuando me toque el turno?-

-No, pero puedo echarte un cubo de agua helada en la cama si no te levantas.- rió levemente sin apartar la mirada de donde la tenía aún.

Ludwig sonrió levemente aún con la cabeza agachada. No sabía qué decirle, pero ya que se había levantado a propósito para estar con él, debía hacer algo ¿el qué?, eso no lo sabía, pero sabía que le iba a costar mucho levantarse al día siguiente temprano considerando la hora hasta la que se estaba quedando despierto.

-Arthur… quizá te lo he preguntado ya, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer exactamente cuando nos hayamos quedado Aruma y yo en Alemania? ¿No te gustaría quedarte unos días?-

Resopló. –No lo sé… puede que me quede, extraño la tierra firme. Quizá vuelva a Inglaterra por unos meses y luego vuelva a la mar, sin rumbo fijo.-

-¿No te da miedo?-

-No. Bueno, sinceramente, no me gusta navegar por navegar, pero el paisaje y el ambiente marino son como el escenario de mi auténtica casa.-

-¿Dónde vivías cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, antes de zarpar?-

-En el barco. Lo atracaba en el puerto, en un lugar que tenía ya asignado, aunque a veces me lo quitaban.-

-¿Tus padres no tenían una casa?-

-Sí, pero cuando murieron y yo alcancé cierta edad la vendí para mejorar un poco el aspecto del barco y hacerlo habitable. Desde ese momento, el barco pasó a ser mi hogar.-

El silencio volvió. Arthur comenzaba a bostezar repetidamente y a frotarse los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te releve? Mañana sigues tú.-

-Me gustaría, pero no estás acostumbrado a navegar de noche, ¿verdad?- se giró hacia él. –Además, dudo que hayas venido aquí tan tarde para eso. Si no tienes sueño estarías haciendo otra cosa. Vamos, escupe, ¿a qué has venido?-

Ludwig se cortó un poco más. La franqueza de Arthur a veces era un tanto impactante, y más en la delicada situación en la que se hallaban ambos.

-Quiero… quiero hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro…- dijo ruborizado y juntando ambas manos, despegándose del escritorio. –Por favor, no te enfades, solo quiero hablar, no gritar. También me gustaría disculparme por la otra vez…-

-No… yo sí que lo siento…- volvió su rostro hacia el horizonte. –Siento lo de la bofetada, no quería pegarte…-

-Bueno, quizá fue porque finalmente estallaste por mis comentarios…-

-¿Te dijo algo Aruma? ¿Dónde estaba?-

-Dijo que cuando comenzamos a discutir pensó que molestaba y se fue al cuarto, y que al oír los gritos empezó a asustarse. Cuando oyó el bofetón se escondió debajo de la cama y de hecho, cuando fui a buscarla, salía de ella. Me preguntó por qué tenía la mejilla roja y qué significaba la palabra… "follar"…-

Rió levemente algo sonrojado. – ¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que se lo explicaría cuando fuese mayor.- tosió algo ruborizado. –Pero eso no es lo que importa. Aruma depende de mí y quiero darle la mejor infancia, por eso no quiero que vuelva a presenciar ese tipo de cosas y que se asuste.-

-Claro, lo siento…-

-Pero no venía a eso. Como ya te he dicho, esta vez quiero hablar seriamente sobre nuestros sentimientos, si es posible.-

-Sí…- respondió. –Esta noche el mar está tranquilo…-

-Pero si tienes sueño podemos dejarlo para luego.-

-No, no… quiero hablar contigo, así me mantendré despierto.-

-Como quieras. Ya sabes que yo estoy enamorado de ti y me gustaría vivir contigo en Alemania y criar a Aruma los juntos. Sé que pasaremos por muchas dificultades y conflictos y no es que me guste, pero podemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Como te dije, pensé en comprar una casa para los tres y en trabajar los dos mientras que Aruma estudiase. Eso es lo que yo quiero, pero no puedo lograrlo sin ti, obviamente.-

Antes de contestar, Arthur bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano y con los ojos entrecerrados. –Lud, te seré sincero. Amo navegar y estar contigo, pero sé que si hago lo segundo me quedaré estancado en un sitio y no podré hacer lo primero.-

-O sea, que te gusta más navegar.-

-No he dicho eso.-

-Directamente no, pero eso es lo que me has dado a entender. Respóndeme, Arthur.- se acercó a él. -¿De verdad me quieres? ¿Y si fuera una mujer? ¿Me querrías más? ¿Finges estar enamorado para tener sexo?-

Le miró y se apartó disimuladamente. –Lud, sabes que te quiero. Te lo he demostrado muchas veces, pero sabes que me cuesta decirlo. No puedes comparar el navegar con estar contigo.-

-El problema es la niña, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Claro, ella te da igual…-

Suspiró. –Lud, venías a hablar, no a joderme.-

-Y eso estoy haciendo, hablar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? ¿Vivir como antes siendo pobre y gastando lo poco que tienes en putas?-

-Me estás tentando…-

-No te estoy tentando, sólo te pregunto.-

Suspiró de nuevo. –No voy a decir que esa vida no me gustara.-

-Así que sí.-

Arthur permaneció callado. Sabía que si seguía hablando se enfadaría y, de nuevo, haría algo que no le gustaría.

-Bueno, entonces creo que hemos acabado, ¿no?-

-Sí, Lud, hemos acabado. Estoy harto de tu carácter punzante. Parece que te gusta hacerme esto. Si tanto me quieres, ¿por qué no me haces cambiar de parecer, eh? Sólo te dedicas a minarme. ¿Te crees que cuando estoy sobrio me enorgullezco de ahogar mis penas en alcohol? ¿Crees que siempre disfruto de la soledad? Cuando aceptaste salir conmigo a navegar me alegré, ¿sabes? Por fin iba a estar con alguien mientras navegaba y no me la pasaría hablando solo, como hacía siempre. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú conmigo y surcamos el mar juntos?-

-Porque no podemos vivir solo comiendo frutas y peces, necesitamos dinero y para ello un trabajo y Aruma debe permanecer en tierra firme para ir a la escuela. ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte tú en tierra firme? Sólo porque no vas a poder navegar. Yo pienso para los tres, pero tú solo piensas para ti mismo. ¿Convencido?-

-Sólo hasta justo antes de llamarme egoísta. ¿Y si Aruma no quiere ir a la escuela? Es una niña salvaje, por mucho que te quiera no va a ir por ti.-

-Si eso pasa, ya me encargaré yo de solucionarlo. Aún así, aún tendría mi trabajo y la casa.-

-¿Y si no encentras trabajo?-

-Trabajaré en lo que sea. No pienso volver a depender del dinero de mis padres.-

-¿Y si no encuentras casa?-

Le miró molesto. –Es más probable lo del trabajo y Aruma. Si me veo muy mal puede que hable con mis padres y, si me dejan dinero, se lo devolveré.-

-¿Y qué hay de la prometida?-

-Me negaré a casarme, hagan lo que me hagan.-

-¿Y si te amenazan con hacerle daño a Aruma?-

-… Procuraré protegerla con mi propia vida.-

Arthur permaneció callado, sin saber qué más decir o preguntarle.

-Creo que volveré a la cama.- se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la sala.

-Lud… no sé qué decir…-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-N-no…-

Se acercó de nuevo y rodeó su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos. –Si en el futuro quieres pasarte por nuestra casa, estaremos encantados de recibirte.-

Se soltó rápidamente del timón y se giró, abrazándose fuertemente a él con los ojos vidriosos. –Lud… gracias… gracias por ser mi amigo… y estar a mi lado….- ocultó el rostro en su pecho algo avergonzado.

-No hay de qué. Me encanta estar contigo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estaré enamorado de ti.- le acariciaba y enredaba el pelo entre sus dedos. –Creo que tienes razón, ¿sabes? Intentaré no ser tan brusco y acabaré convenciéndote para quedarte conmigo. Ya sea en Inglaterra o en Alemania.-

-Bueno… si quieres vivir sin agobios creo que lo mejor sería que volvieras a Inglaterra.- se fue apartando intentando no frotarse mucho los ojos.

-Creo que tienes razón… no sé cómo no he podido pensarlo. Una casa cerca del puerto, para estar cerca de tu barco, porque acabarás viviendo con nosotros, ¿sabes?-

Rió levemente. –Eso ya lo veremos, tetitas de azúcar.- puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a manosearlo.

Sonrió ruborizado. –Si no tienes mucho que hacer, podemos hacer algo. Aunque sea rápido.-

-Luego era yo el único que quería sexo…-

-Eres tú el que me está sobando los pectorales.-

-Bueno… está bien. Algo rápido, ¿eh? No vaya a ser que choquemos contra algo…-

Ludwig asintió y lo acercó a la pared más próxima que había. Comenzó a manosear y acariciar el paquete de Arthur mientras se agachaba quedando de rodillas frente a él. Arthur flexión las rodillas mientras miraba al alemán, que le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones, comenzando a lamer intensamente su miembro aún oculto por la ropa interior. La erección de Arthur comenzó a crecer conforme Ludwig le lamía y succionaba, y se hizo mayor cuando siguió tras quitarle los calzoncillos.

Tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a lamerle la punta, bajándose a sí mismo los pantalones. Arthur se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, así que Ludwig se agachó más para meter la punta en su boca mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. El cejudo entrecerró los ojos gimiendo, dándose por vencido ante el placer que la boca de su amigo le brindaba jugando de tal forma con el glande de su miembro, que era acariciado por ésta y, de vez en cuando, rozado por sus dientes.

Arthur miraba a Ludwig a la cara, que ya se había metido en la boca todo su miembro, el cual embestía su boca aún despacio, y de vez en cuando miraba a su mano frotar con ansia su propio miembro, el que tuvo él en la boca hace unos meses. Le seguía pareciendo tan enorme aún…

Ludwig aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y Arthur le agarró del pelo, obligándole a mover la cabeza más aún sin tratar de gemir en alto. El fornido se acercó más aún para que el miembro entrara del todo en su cavidad bucal y finalmente, tras unas rápidas embestidas en ella, Arthur acabó corriéndose y esparciendo su semilla.

Dejó su cuerpo descansar permaneciendo aún en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la pared, jadeando, pero Ludwig se levantó relamiéndose algo incómodo por el arqueamiento de espalda que tuvo que hacer .

-Bueno, ahora creo que sí me voy a la cama.- se subió de nuevo los pantalones.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Buenas noches.- dijo Arthur aún con sus pantalones bajados y su miembro descubierto.

Ludwig se agachó y le besó en la frente. –Estás tan mono así…- lo abrazó fuertemente y le ayudó a incorporarse.

Arthur se sonrojó y soltó. –Vaya cosas tienes…- se subió los pantalones manteniéndose él mismo en pie.

Sonrió. –Hasta mañana.- y salió del camarote sin decir nada más.

Por su parte Arthur se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón y volvió rápidamente hacia el timón para seguir con su tarea. De nuevo, volvía a amar enteramente a Ludwig, pero Dios sabe cuándo volvería a cambiar de opinión pensando en que él solo quería apartarlo de su afición.


	21. Chapter 21

Tras otro par de meses y realizando todas las paradas que fueron necesarias para recargar las bodegas, los tres aventureros atracaron su embarcación en el puerto Bremerhaven, en la ciudad de Bremen. Sin embargo, su viaje no acabó ahí. Ludwig le explicó a Arthur que su casa estaba en la capital, Berlín, que se encontraba bastante lejos de su actual ubicación. Al oír esto, Arthur se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. Estaba tan, sumamente tan cansado de viajar hacia Alemania que casi se desplomó al suelo. Dudó en si debía irse y dejar que Ludwig y Aruma fueran ellos mismos a Berlín, pero la curiosidad del joven pirata por conocer el ambiente refinado en el que su amigo se crió le podía así que para bien o para mal, les acompañó a Berlín, viaje que duró un par de largos y aburridos días. Además, puede que si iba Ludwig le diera algo de dinero…

El viejo carromato en el que viajaban se detuvo frente a las rejas del jardín de una gran casa. Arthur lo miraba todo embobado desde su asiento, mientras Ludwig salía con la pequeña Aruma, que durante todo este tiempo aprendió mejor el idioma inglés y la importancia de ir vestida con ropa, anquen lo que llevaba era una camisa de Arthur a modo de vestido y unos simples zapatos que Ludwig le compró durante el viaje.

-Ahora sí, hemos llegado.- dijo el alemán melancólico admirando su casa después de tanto tiempo. Aruma no se separaba de él, mirando todas las cosas extrañas para ella que había en la civilización.

Arthur salió después y fue con ellos. –Joder, ¿ésta es tu casa?-

-Sí.- le miró.

-¿Y la abandonaste para irte a vivir a una asquerosa habitación de posada en un país desconocido?-

-Te falta añadir las obligaciones y el estrés.-

-Supongo que es el precio a pagar por todo esto.-

-¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a pagarlo?-

-Al menos tú te criaste con criadas y en una casa acomodada, no como yo.-

-Supongo que son dos malestares distintos.- abrió la reja y pasó.

Aruma agarró la mano de Ludwig aún con miedo. La casa era tan grande y extraña que la intimidaba.

Arthur pasó después y cerró la reja. -Hey, ¿tus padres están aquí?-

-Supongo que sí.- dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿Y cómo son?-

-Mi madre es más sociable que mi padre y algo dramática. Mi padre pasa de todo directamente.- llamó a la puerta.

-Bueno, mientras no se nieguen a recibirnos…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? Sabes que vas a volver que tener que recorrerte todo el viaje desde aquí hasta Bremen, ¿no?-

-Calla.- hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Ni me lo recuerdes…-

Sonrió levemente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, empujada por una criada que se quedó boquiabierta al ver de nuevo a su amo. Rápidamente se apartó de la puerta dejándoles pasar. No fue hasta que Ludwig pasó cuando Arthur también lo hizo. Ludwig comenzó a hablar con ella en alemán. Arthur, que no entendía nada, se limitó a mirar la entrada. Era una enorme sala llena de cuadros, posiblemente antepasados de Ludwig, y cada uno tenía unas fechas bajo ellos, posiblemente la muerte y el nacimiento de cada uno. Las paredes también estaban decoradas con escudos y espadas, y sobre el suelo descansaba una gran alfombra. Al techo estaba agarrada una gran telaraña de cristal.

La sirvienta y Ludwig concluyeron su diálogo y poco después aparecieron más sirvientas, que les ayudaron a quitarse los abrigos a ambos. Todas ellas miraban a Aruma extrañadas y cuchicheando entre ellas con risillas. Luego, apareció una mujer mayor y corpulenta bajando las escaleras. Vestía un vestido violeta oscuro, con un tocado del mismo color que tenía sobre su cabeza, y sobre sus hombros descansaba una piel de lo que parecía ser un zorro. Al ver a Ludwig, comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, estando cerca de tropezarse.

-¡Hijo mío!- le abrazó fuertemente y poniendo la cabeza de su hijo en sus pechos, casi ahogándolo. -¿Por qué te fuiste? Me tenías muy preocupada.- comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Madre...- dijo con dificultad. –S-suélteme, me ahoga…- apartó finalmente la cara de los grandes pechos de su madre, que quedaban descubiertos por el pronunciado escote.

Arthur seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, todo lo que oía era un idioma extraño y que sonaba algo violento, así que decidió quedarse quieto sin mirarles mucho. Desvió su mirada a la pequeña Aruma, que se apartaba poco a poco del lado de Ludwig y se acercaba cada vez más a Arthur. Él rió al ver que estaba más confundida que él y agarró su manecilla.

-Había... noches que me las pasaba leyendo las cartas que nos mandabas…- sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con cuidado de no quitarse el maquillaje. –Y ya te dije muchas veces que me llamaras mamá y dejaras de tratarme de usted. Yo no soy tu padre.-

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, apareció. Bajaba las escaleras más despacio y ayudado de una criada y su bastón, mirando al suelo. Después se acercó a su mujer y permaneció mirando a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Él era más delgado que la mujer y vestía un traje gris. En un bolsillo de su chaqueta asomaba una cadena de oro, probablemente de un reloj de bolsillo. Después de mirar a su hijo, dirigió la mirada hacia los invitados, observándolos de una forma más hostil, pero siempre sin decir nada.

-¡Hans!- exclamó la gruesa mujer. -¡Nuestro pequeño ha vuelto!- dijo emocionada.

-Ya lo veo.-

-Buenos días, padre.- dijo educadamente Ludwig.

-Buenos días.-

-Cariño, ¿quién es tu amigo y esa criatura?-

-Ah…- se giró hacia Arthur. –Lo siento, Arthur, mi familia no habla inglés…-

-No... si ya lo veo…- rió levemente. –Espero que no hayáis dicho nada raro.-

-Claro que no, pero sé que se siente incómodo el no entender a la gente que tienes delante.-

-Tú no te preocupes. Sólo quiero una cosa… me apetece sentarme en un sitio cómodo. Llevamos mucho viajando en esos incómodos asientos.- dijo arqueando su espalda dolorida hacia atrás.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos.- miró a Aruma y le sonrió.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa algo forzada.

-Madre, él es Arthur.- dijo mirándolo. –Es mi mejor amigo y desde que llegué a Inglaterra ha estado conmigo. Le aprecio mucho.-

-¿Le aprecias mucho?-

-Sí, le aprecio mucho.-

La madre hizo una mueca temiéndose lo peor y sabiendo que su hijo no había cambiado en ese sentido. -¿Y eso?- dijo mirando a Aruma.

-No es un eso, madre, es un ella. Es una niña que encontramos en una isla. Su madre murió y se quedó sola, así que pensé en cuidarla.-

-Espero que sea como mascota.- interrumpió el padre. –No sabía que te gustaban tanto los monos.-

-Padre, ella es tan persona como tú y yo.-

-¿Tú? Tú eres un humano, pero estás mal.-

-Padre, por favor…- los nervios de Ludwig comenzaron a alterarse.

-¿Es mentira? ¿Y ese qué?- miró a Arthur. -¿Otro enfermo como tú? -

-Padre.- elevó la voz. –Le pido un mínimo de respeto. He venido aquí por las buenas, no para discutir con usted o con madre.-

-En mi no te molestes en visitarme. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo hijo.- salió de la sala cojeando y apoyado en su bastón siempre con la ayuda de su fiel sirvienta.

Ludwig se tragó todo su enfado y apretó fuertemente los puños deseando golpear fuerte e inmediatamente algo.

-B-Bueno.- dijo la madre aún con su sonrisa, esta vez con algo de miedo. -¿Vamos a la sala de estar? Seguro que estáis cansados después del viaje, ¿de dónde venís?- agarró a Ludwig del brazo y salió con él.

Arthur y Aruma les seguían junto con un séquito de sirvientas que no paraban de hablar entre ellas. La chiquitina miraba a Ludwig algo preocupada. No entendió nada de lo que pasó con aquel anciano, pero sabía que le dijo algo que le enfadó mucho al rubio, que ahora echaba chispas. Arthur también se percató de ello, pero prefirió no despegar el pico.

Llegaron al salón y tomaron asiento. Ludwig se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas, quedando al lado de Arthur. Aruma se sentó en el suelo, pero Ludwig la cogió y sentó en su regazo. La madre no paraba de mirarles y tomó su asiento en un sillón que había enfrente.

-Lud, cariño, me gustaría hablar con tu amigo.- sacó su abanico y comenzó a abanicarse. -¿Puedes traducirnos?-

-Sí, madre.- se giró hacia Arthur. –Mi madre quiere hablar contigo, yo os traduzco.-

-Bueno, como quiera.-

La miró de nuevo. -Acepta, madre.-

-Oh, ¡fantástico!- aplaudió. -¿Cómo se llama y a qué se dedica?-

Ludwig le tradujo la pregunta.

-Mierda… ¿cómo le digo que soy pirata?-

-Invéntate algo, lo que sea. No se dará cuenta.-

Arthur asintió y le respondió a Ludwig, que tradujo de nuevo. –Se llama Arthur Kirkland y trabaja en un barco pesquero.-

-Ya veo…- dijo algo desilusionada. –Dile que yo soy Brunilda Beilschmidt, tu madre y que, junto con tu padre, dirijo una industria minera de piedras preciosas.- rió y se abanicó orgullosamente.

Tradujo todo.

-…Pues vale, ¿Qué quiere que le diga?-

-Lo que quieras, da igual. Ahora está demostrando su orgullo por todo el dinero que tiene.-

-Dile…- se acercó susurrando. -Dile que si tanto dinero tiene, que me dé un poco.

Se apartó. –¿O sea que sí que has venido por el dinero? Ya hablamos de esto una vez…-

-Sólo es una sugerencia.- suspiró.

Le miró de reojo y continuó hablado con su madre. A partir de aquí, la conversación se tornó entre madre e hijo, y concluyó cuando ella se levantó.

-Cariño, puedes ir a tu cuarto. Las sirvientas lo han estado limpiando todos los días como si aún estuvieras en él. No te preocupes por tus amigos, les prepararemos habitaciones.- sonrió.

-No, madre, se lo agradezco, pero dormimos juntos.-

-¿Qué?- dijo aún con su pequeña sonrisa.

-Aruma no se siente cómoda aquí, es un cambio muy grande el pasar de la selva a la civilización, así que creo que estaría mejor conmigo en mi cuarto.-

-¿Aru qué?- miró a la pequeña. -¿Te refieres a esa cri-, quiero decir, niña?-

-Sí, madre. Se llama Aruma.- se levantó.

-Bueno, pero seguro que el señor Kirkland sí desea una habitación propia, ¿no? Pregúntale.-

Ludwig se giró hacia él y volvió a traducirle.

Arthur se quedó mirándole. –Me da igual, pero creía que íbamos a dormir juntos. Si es que podemos.-

Volvió a mirar a su madre. –Que traigan otra cama a mi cuarto para él.-

La madre asintió algo aliviada pero aún con preocupación y llamó a las criadas con un par de palmadas. Acto seguido, les dio a cada una sus ordenes; unas fueron directamente hacia arriba y otras acompañaron a su recién llegado amo y a sus invitados al cuarto.

Los tres pasaron después de que las criadas instalaran una cama de más en la habitación, al lado de la cama de Ludwig. Aruma lo miraba todo curiosa. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran armario que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Ludwig rió y se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa con el armario?- se agachó quedando a su altura.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Ropa.-

-¿Sólo?-

-Sólo ropa. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te traigan ropa para ti?-

-¿Para mí?-

-Para ti. La camisa que llevas es de Arthur y te viene muy grande. Además, eres una dama y tienes que ir guapa, ¿eh?-

-Bueno…- miró a Arthur y se quitó dicha prenda.

-Pero mujer, ahora no, que no tienes ropa.- se la volvió a poner y se incorporó. –Ahora vengo, ¿de acuerdo?- salió.

Aruma asintió y miró a Arthur, que permanecía sentado en su cama y con la mirada perdida.

-Arthur.-

-¿Qué?- la miró saliendo del trance.

-¿Te gusta la casa de Ludwig?-

-Sí, aunque es algo incómodo que te tengan que seguir tantas criadas cuando das solo un paso.-

-¿Qué habló con ese señor? Parecía enfadado…-

-¿Qué señor?-

-El del palo.-

-Ah, ¿el que ha venido con la mujer cuando hemos entrado? Supongo que será el padre de Ludwig. La mujer es su madre.-

-Me miraban raro…-

-A saber lo que estuvieran hablado…- se echó quedando boca arriba y mirando al techo.

Tras unos minutos, Ludwig volvió con tres criadas que cargaban un baúl, el cual lo dejaron a un lado del cuarto y abrieron.

-Aruma, te he traído ropa, pero primero tendrás que lavarte, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió. -¿Contigo?-

-No… pero ellas te ayudarán.- sonrió señalándole a las criadas con la mirada. –He ordenado que traigan a una que hable nuestro idioma.-

-Pero yo quiero bañarme contigo, como hacíamos en el mar y en el lago…-

-Lo sé, pero no podemos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú eres una dama y no puedes bañarte con un hombre.-

-Yo no soy una dama. Soy una niña. Tú me lo dijiste.-

Suspiró. –Ya lo sé, pero-

-Si no podemos, no me baño.- se apartó de él.

-Está bien.- habló de nuevo con las criadas. –Venga, vamos.-

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y agarró su mano para después salir con él. Ludwig la mimaba demasiado…

Arthur permanecía echado boca arriba, con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza a modo de almohada y los ojos cerrados, descansando por fin en una cómoda cama después de tanto tiempo y pensando en la cantidad de dinero que podría recibir por parte de la familia Beilschmidt.


	22. Chapter 22

Tras la cena todos fueron a sus respectivos aposentos a excepción de las criadas, que permanecieron en el comedor y la cocina limpiando todo. Dicha comida fue callada e incómoda; Ludwig permaneció fijo mirando a la puerta del gran salón mientras comía, como si esperara a algo o alguien. Arthur engullía todo lo de su plato y trataba de retenerse los eructos, mientras que Aruma comía callada y echando un ojo a todos los comensales, como la madre de Ludwig hacía también. El padre se limitaba a mirar su plato y comer tranquila y lentamente.

Los dos hombres y la niña subieron al cuarto. Nada más cerrar la puerta, la pequeña se deshizo violentamente del vestido y del corsé que le habían las puesto las criadas a la fuerza tras su baño. Ludwig la miró y se sentó en su cama, mientras que Arthur se dirigía a la suya quitándose la ropa más calmadamente que la niña.

-¿Qué pensáis de mi casa y mi familia?- dijo sentándose en la cama y desbotonándose la camisa.

-Muy amable.- dijo Arthur con tono sarcástico. –Aunque no entiendo nada cuando habláis.-

-A mi no me gusta.- añadió Aruma, que se había quedado tal y como vino al mundo. –No me gusta eso.- señaló al corsé. –Ni el señor del palo…-

-Bastón.- le corrigió Arthur.

-¿Mi padre? A mí tampoco me gusta.- se tumbó en la cama dejando aún sus pies en contacto con el suelo y revolviéndose el cabello vagamente con expresión de cansancio.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?- Aruma se echó a su lado mirándole.

-Porque no le gusta mi forma de ser.- se giró hacia ella y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque pensamos de forma distinta.-

-¿Y quieres a tu madre?-

-Bueno, es algo exagerada, pero no me desagrada tanto como mi padre.-

-Tienes suerte de tener aún padres…- dijo melancólica.

-Supongo que en parte sí...- añadió Ludwig pensativo. –Pero tú sabes que tus padres te están viendo ahora, ¿no?-

-Sí.- sonrió. -¿Y los de Arthur?-

Al oír su nombre, el inglés dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, aunque ya llevaba escuchada toda la conversación mientras se desvestía, quedándose únicamente con su ropa interior.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió.

-Hay veces que hablo con los míos.- dijo Aruma. –Y les hablo de vosotros.- sonrió. –Y aunque no me respondan sé que me escuchan.-

Ludwig sonrió y la besó en la frente. –Venga, acuéstate que ya es tarde.- se levantó y apartó las sábanas.

Aruma sonrió y se echó en la cama con los ojos cerrados para que después Ludwig la arropara y besara en la frente de nuevo, como hacía cada noche desde que la pequeña vivía con ellos.

Arthur miraba a los dos fijamente. Veía que eran felices el uno con el otro y que lo eran de verdad, así que no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. De hecho, no necesitaban cosas materiales como dinero, y eso se vio demostrado en los meses que pasaron en alta mar, en los que la relación entre Aruma y Ludwig se fortaleció y, aunque él no lo supiera, la niña también le tenía mucho aprecio.

Pasaron los minutos. Ludwig acabó acostándose en la misma cama que Aruma, y Arthur permaneció en la que las criadas trajeron anteriormente. Miraba al cielo a través de la ventana que había situada junto a la cama, pensando en lo que Ludwig dijo anteriormente sobre sus difuntos padres. Parecería una tontería, pero había temporadas en las que Arthur pasaba realmente mal el hecho de estar solo a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo sin sus padres, así que en cierta forma eso le apaciguó. Miraba las estrellas, pensando que sus padres se habían convertido en dos de ellas y velaban por él, pero una presencia que hundió su colchón le interrumpió y se giró para ver quién era.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó Ludwig tapándose junto a él. Como siempre, su pecho estaba descubierto y su flequillo sobre su frente, despeinado.

-¿Y tú qué? Creía que ya estabas durmiendo con la pequeñaja.-

-Bueno, casi me duermo, pero sólo me eché con ella para que se durmiera. Además, hemos estado durmiendo juntos hasta ahora, ¿por qué esta noche no?-

-No sé, suponía que estabas enfadado por haber venido aquí…-

-No estoy enfadado, al fin y al cabo esta es mi casa y esa pareja son mis padres. Por mucha mierda que ladre mi padre, nunca le haré caso.-

-Ya… hey, una pregunta; cuando hablaste con tu padre esta mañana parecías enfadado, ¿qué te dijo?-

Ludwig suspiró colocándose boca arriba y frotándose los ojos. –Mis padres os miraban a Aruma y a ti. Ellos la ven como un animal y eso me molesta, así que les dije que solo era una niña pequeña y tan persona como todos nosotros. Mi padre me dijo que no, que era una especie de mono y yo volví a decirle que no. Después, te miró a ti y… bueno, ya sabes que no es muy normal ver a un hombre que se siente atraído por otros, así que te llamó enfermo a ti también.-

-Vaya… me suponía que no hablabais de cosas buenas.-

-A mi me da igual lo que me digan porque estoy acostumbrado, pero no quiero que os insulten a vosotros también…-

-Bueno, soy un pirata, estoy acostumbrado a que no me digan cosas bonitas. La que tardará más en acostumbrarse es la niña…-

-Lo sé… Y lo mejor de todo ha sido que mi madre me ha dicho que mi prometida va a venir mañana a verme. Seguro que me hará un interrogatorio.-

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?-

-Sinceramente, no lo sé… quiero escapar de aquí. No hace ni veinticuatro horas que he estado aquí y vuelvo a odiar este sitio. Al menos pude ver a algunas criadas que echaba de menos.-

Arthur sintió cierta empatía por su amigo, aunque no le importaría ponerse un día en sus zapatos para ver cómo era su vida siendo un prestigioso burgués. –Lud, si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?-

El hombre más alto sonrió girándose de nuevo hacia él. –Gracias, Arthur.-

El mencionado se sonrojó. –No hay de qué… ya sabes que somos amigos y me has ayudado mucho…-

-¿Sí?-

Arthur asintió.

-Pues me alegro mucho.- le abrazó fuertemente.

Arthur permaneció quieto y ruborizado entre el torso y los brazos de su musculoso amigo, que además le brindaban un agradable calor corporal.

-Si no fuera porque mis padres ya te han visto, tendría todo solucionado.- le masajeaba suavemente el casco, revolviéndole su ya anteriormente despeinada cabellera.

-¿Y eso?-

-Así no te conocerían. El plan sería vestirte y hacerte pasar por una mujer. Ya tendría una mejor excusa para no casarme.-

-Pero Lud, tus padres saben que no te gustan las mujeres.-

-Ya, pero seguro que no les sentaría del todo mal.-

-¿Y cómo se llama tu prometida?-

-Anneliese Edelstein. Es una aristócrata y yo un burgués, así que socialmente soy superior a ella, pero supongo que ambas familias se aprovecharan mutuamente de ambas riquezas.-

-No entiendo mucho de esto, pero lo que entiendo es que tú eres más rico, ¿no?-

-Que yo sepa, sí. Aunque quizá estemos cerca de la quiebra y por eso tenga que casarme…-

-No lo creo. Si así fuera, no tendríais tantos criados.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué harás si me caso?- preguntó abruptamente.

-Ah…- balbuceó Arthur pensando una respuesta. –Creo que volvería a la mar.-

-Me lo suponía.- dijo Ludwig esperando una mejor respuesta.

-¿Y qué pasaría con Aruma?- preguntó Arthur ahora.

-No lo sé, si me caso tendré que olvidarme de ella. No me quedará otra que dejarla con las criadas o llevármela conmigo para que trabaje en mi casa. No quiero separarme de ella…-

Arthur asintió de nuevo mirando fijamente al techo y analizando todo lo que Ludwig le respondía y decía.

-¿Y qué harás cuando vuelvas al mar?- preguntó esta vez el alemán.

-Lo que siempre he hecho; explorar islas, buscar tesoros… por cierto, ¿y el tesoro que nos dio Aruma?-

-Pedí que lo guardaran en una caja fuerte escondida. Arthur, no dejaré que te lo lleves todo.- le miró.

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que para Aruma todo eso es un recuerdo de su madre, pero no te preocupes, te daré mi parte.-

-No hace falta. Mi dinero tiene más mérito cuando lo consigo por mí mismo.-

Ludwig asintió también mirando al techo, tratando de mirar al punto que Arthur miraba tan fijamente. En este pequeño momento, sólo se oía el susurro del viento que pasaba a través de la ventana de al lado y que ocasionaba una suave mecida en los visillos de ésta, que rozaban suavemente las piernas de ambos.

-Arthur, ¿qué pasará conmigo?-

-¿Cómo?- giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestros sentimientos, tantos meses juntos… tantos recuerdos…- clavó su mirada en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No podemos hacer nada, tus padres se empeñarán en casarte.-

-Lo sé, pero… ¿y tú? ¿Me echarás de menos como amante o como amigo? ¿Volverás a ir a burdeles?-

Suspiró. –No lo sé, Lud.- puso su mano sobre su frente volviendo a mirar al techo.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que todo esto acabase?-

Arthur le miró a los ojos y se acercó más a él. Ludwig lo miraba ansioso por escuchar una respuesta que significara una correspondencia al amor que sentía por él. –Lud, soy un pirata y me gusta, pero me guste o no, no es lo correcto, ¿verdad? Ya hablamos de esto una vez y creo que necesito ayuda...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ansío mucho tener una familia. Echo de menos la calidez de un hogar y gente que me quiera tal y como soy… Ludwig, quiero que me ayudes a lograr todo eso.-

-Eso es lo más tierno que has dicho en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, ¿sabes?- lo abrazó fuertemente sonriendo.

-Joder, es que me haces soltar algunas cosas…- se sonrojó tratando de apartarse.

-Pero yo no te he obligado a decirlo.- le acariciaba el pecho. –Si eso es lo que verdaderamente piensas y quieres, estaré encantado de ayudarte a conseguirlo.-

-…Gracias…- dijo aún sonrojado y sin mirarle. También iba a decirle que se sentía muy solo, pero después de decirle esa cursilada, prefirió guardar silencio. Sabía que no era buena idea para su reputación, aunque a Ludwig no le importaba escucharle decir todo eso.

Ludwig sonrió levemente y le besó tierna y dulcemente en los labios mientras lo arropaba del frío que el viento comenzaba a traer consigo. Algo en su interior le decía que Arthur estaba siendo sincero esa vez. Sí, si todo eso fuera una mentira, Arthur no se hubiera puesto tan sensible ni hubiera dicho algo tan vergonzoso para él. Estaba dispuesto a darle el afecto y amor que su solitario corazón deseaba, pero para eso tenían que pasar por un pequeño percance y evitarlo: La futura boda de Ludwig, de la cual no se sabía aún la fecha, ya que debió haber sido hace como unos seis meses.


End file.
